Long lost
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: COMPLETE!Lady Michelle finds herself with out a home and with out a family. When she finds comfort in living with the Littles she changes the way she sees the poor. Pleas R
1. Change

Change

"Father you mustn't go!" Lady Michelle cried as her father mounted his horse.

"Be brave my daughter." He said patting Michelle on the head. "I will be back in time for your wedding."

"That is not what I fear." Michelle replied. "You will be gone for many years, and I fear I can not keep our country safe alone."

"My dear child you will have Guy at your side." Her father reasoned. Michelle nodded and stepped away from her father's side. Taking that as a sigh to leave, the horse took off down the road.

"I hope your right." Michelle said under her breath.

**Dearest Father,**

** Four years have left sense the day you left and the country**

**is falling to pieces. **

** Please I beg of you, return home to us and return our **

**country back to what it used to be.**

**With all my heart and faith,**

**Lady Michelle**

"Please make sure this reaches my father in good time." Michelle said placing her letter in a courier's hand.

"I will do so my lady." The courier said with a bow.

"Sending another letter to your father I see." A gruff voice said from the door.

"That I am." Michelle replied. "What may I ask are you doing here?"

"Do I no longer have the privilege of visiting my future bride?" The man said wrapping his arms around Michelle's tiny waist.

"You still have the privilege, Guy." Michelle said turning to face him. "I wasn't expecting you that is all. Now remove your filthy hands from my body."

"My lady we have been engaged for almost five years now. Why must you still hate me?" Guy asked taking his hands away from her. He wasn't a bad looking man. His eyes were a dark brown along with his curly hair. The only thing wrong with him was his manners and his deep, gruff voice.

Michelle glared at him. Her cool blue eyes were as hard as ice. "I had no say in whom I was to wed. You just so happened to be liked best by my father."

Guy let the words sink in for a moment before he spoke again. "Please my lady, will you be so kind as to go on a horse ride with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Michelle asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I'm afraid." Guy said with a smile.

"Than if I must, I must." Michelle said fallowing Guy to his beautiful black horse. Guy mounted first then helped Michelle on behind him.

"Ready?" Guy asked. Before Michelle could answer he kicked the horse in the side and down the road it went. They road past the villagers and far into the meadows. They were only three miles from the Locksley castle when three men on horses and two men leading hounds approached them.

"Sir we are looking for a boy who has been accused of pouching deer." One of them said. "What would you like us to do?"

"Find him." Guy replied. Then he looked back at Michelle and added. "I didn't expect this much excitement on our horse ride. Hold on tight my lady."

Michelle found herself holding Guy tightly around his waist. They sped through the valley when the hounds picked up the boys sent.

"There he is!" one of the men shouted. About thirty feet in front of them was a young boy about eleven or twelve years old.

"After him." Guy demanded kicking his horse in the sides.

"But Guy, he is only a small boy!" Michelle protested. But her complaint went unheard.

"Release the hounds." Guy ordered and slowed his horsed pace. The men let the hounds go. They charged after the boy, slowly gaining on him. But to Michelle's relief the boy climbed a tree far from the hound's jaws.

"You're not playing by the rules boy. Deer don't climb trees." Guy said with a hideous laugh. "Maybe he thinks he's a game bird. Lets teach him to fly."

Guy's men cheered as the got out their axes.

"No!" Michelle objected, but Guy hushed her words.

"Get him down." Guy finally ordered. He looked at Michelle his eyes cold and fierce. "You would do better to keep your mouth shut. Now remove yourself from my horse and go stand over there." Guy help Michelle down then gruffly pushed her away. Michelle slowly walked over to a large rock and sat down. She wondered how mad her father would get if she called her engagement off.

"Hold!" A voice commanded as soon as one of Guys men went to chop the tree. Michelle looked up to see a handsome man she remembered from her child hood. Who he was she couldn't remember but his strong face was not a stranger to her.

"I'm curious to see what kind of creature is so fearsome it takes six men to attack it." The man said watching Guy and his men.

"Bend down. This is no affair of yours." Guy replied, his voice filled with anger.

"Well do we treat the devil himself? Let me see." The man said looking up into the tree. "A small boy. A truly dangerous animal."

"He killed one of the Sheriff of Nottingham's deer." Guy said looking over at Michelle.

"He was starving us! We needed the meat!" The boy protested.

Guy glared up at the boy then turned to the unknown man. " I advice you to move one pilgrim. This is the Sheriff's land."

"Wrong!" The man replied raising his voice a little. "This is my land, and my tree, so what ever is in it belongs to me."

Michelle gasped, memories shot back to her of a boy she and her cousins used to play with. But This man was nothing like the little bully she had once known. Guy looked back at Michelle then to the man. "May I have the pleaser of your name. Before I have you run through."

"Guy, no!" Michelle pleaded. She ran to Guys side. "You mustn't!"

Guy pushed her aside. "Your name?"

"Robin of Locksley." The man said with pride.

"Oh Robin I knew it was you. You have returned." Michelle exclaimed.

"And I see you haven't changed a bit Lady Michelle." Robin replied with a smile.

Michelle blushed. "Well of course not."

"Kill him!" Guy said picking Michelle up and taking her back to the rock. He abruptly set her down "Your beauty hides your stupidity my lady."

Glaring at her for the last time he took out his sward and took off after Robin. Soon he was knocked off his horse by Robin himself. Both men went for the sward Guy dropped, but Robin was faster. Robin quickly stood up and pointed the sward at Guy's throat.

"Now sir if you'd be so kind to give me your name before I run you through." Robin said moving the blade closer.

Seeing defeat Guy answered. "Guy of Gisborne, the sheriff's cousin. The basterd was pouching deer."

"Pouching? Is it not a greater crime to starve a family?" Robin said in disbelief.

Guy laid there every so often looking over at Michelle. "Go on Locksley, go on."

No Robin!" Michelle pleaded. "Please forgive him."

Robin didn't turn towards her. He kept his eyes on Guy. "I have seen enough blood spilled to last me two life times. Now get off my land, and tell Nottingham what happens to their scum when they pick on small children."

Guy got to his feet. He grabbed his horses rains then took Michelle by the arm. He mounted his horse and brought Michelle up with him. "Not a word of this you hear me."

"Yes, I understand." Michelle whispered in his ear but her eyes where on Robin. She watched him till he as out of sight and let her memories flow into her head. He had changed over the years. Robin was no longer that young bully who tied her hair in knots or dipped it in the ink bottle. No Robin had finally become a man.

"Stay here." Guy said getting off the horse. Michelle watched him enter the castle before she realized that she was home. Sliding off the horse she noticed two guards coming towards her on either direction.

"My lady." The tall guard said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Michelle yelled trying to get free. She knew the two guards. They were her father's best men. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry my lady." The second guard said taking her other arm. "We have our orders."

"Orders from whom?" Michelle asked still struggling to get free.

"Your father my lady." The tall one replied dragging her from the castle. He grabbed rope from around his waist and tied Michelle's hands together.

"No please let me go. Henry! Charles! You know father would never order such a thing!" Michelle exclaimed looking at her people for help. None of them met her gaze. Gradually Michelle gave up her fight and let the guards take her away. Michelle watched her people turn their head away when she passed. She saw the children she adored glare at her. Their tiny faces were cold and hateful. Michelle could feel her hear tear in two. The people she had loved where now turning their backs on her.

The men dragged Michelle far from the castle and deep into Sherwood Forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Michelle demanded. She knew the stories about Sherwood Forest and she became even more frightened.

"Just to here my Lady." Charles said untying Michelle's hands. He pushed her to the ground and took out his sward. Henry did the same thing.

"No please don't." Michelle begged.

"You won't be needing this." Henry said removing Michelle's head dress.

"Or these." Charles said ripping Michelle's beautiful violet dress into rags.

"Pleas you don't have to do this." Michelle pleaded with them. "I will disappear and never return. Please don't kill me. You both know my word is as good as gold."

The men laughed. Charles pointed his sward towards Michelle's throat. "An order is an order my lady." Slowly he brought his sward up, ready to strike. Michelle took her chance and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. Charles went down and Michelle took off. Henry was not too far behind her.

"Come back my lady." He said sweetly. "It will be over before you know it."

Michelle ran deeper into the forest till she came to a huge river. "Oh no." Michelle said under her breath. She looked back into the forest then towards the water.

"There you are!" Henry said from behind her. Michelle didn't hesitate, she quickly stepped into the water. Michelle let out a small cry. The water was cold and already up to her waist.

"Take out your bow and arrows!" Charles said finally catching up to them. "She should die in pain."

Michelle took a deep breath and dove into the water, arrows flying past her. She let the current take over a small water fall and farther down stream away from the arrows. She came up and looked around. There was no sign of the guards. Michelle quickly got out of the river and looked up and down stream. She had never been this far from home.

Feeling hopeless she sat down on a rock and began to cry. "Why father? Why did you have to go?" Michelle cried till her tears became dry. "Oh father please return to me"

"Excuse me miss?" A woman said from the trees. Michelle quickly stood up and turned to see a plump woman standing there, a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Michelle said wiping away her tears.

"Don't apologize for not doing any thing." The woman said sweetly. "Why were you crying little lady?"

"My father left four years ago, and because he's gone my world has been ruined." Michelle replied sitting back down. The woman sat down next to her and gave Michelle a worm hug.

"Now things can't be that bad." The woman said rocking Michelle back and forth. "Where is your mother?"

"Never had one. She died when I was born." Michelle replied. "Now I have people trying to kill me. They say on my fathers orders."

"Do you believe it?" The woman asked.

"Not a word of it." Michelle said pulling away. "My father would order no such thing."

"What is your name child?" The woman asked. Michelle hesitated before she answered. Michelle was a very common name for a woman her age, but if she used it would the woman put two and two together.

"It's…Michelle." Michelle answered deciding that it was safe to use her real name.

"Very popular name for a girl your age. Mine's Fanny." The woman replied shaking Michelle's hand. "I'm guessing you'll need a place to live."

Michelle nodded. She never thought she'd ever be homeless. Her live had been all planed out for her. She was her father's only child which meant she would inherit his land and she was engaged to a well kept man. But that life was over.

"You may stay with me." Fanny said patting Michelle on the back. "You'll pretend to be part of my family. You're what seventeen or eighteen years old?"

"Yes, I'm eighteen." Michelle said with a smile.

"Your about the same age as my first child." Fanny said with a sad smile. "She died when she was three."

"I'm sorry." Michelle said.

"Don't be, I have six more." Fanny added with a happy smile. "So do you take my offer?"

"Why of course!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to work on a few things." Fanny sad looking up and down Michelle.

"I'll change what ever pleases you." Michelle replied.

"First you'll have to loose your proper talk. And you'll go by a different name." Fanny said crossing her arms.

"May I go by Rebecca?" Michelle pleaded. "I've always wanted to name my first girl Rebecca!"

Fanny shook her head. "Where were you raised? In the Kings house? First you talk all proper and you adore the name Rebecca. We simple folk talk simple and have simple names."

Michelle looked down at the ground she didn't realize how different the rich and the poor lived. "What name do you suggest?"

Fanny smiled and with out a moments hesitation replied. "Fern."


	2. A New Life

A New Life

Fanny and her new daughter, Fern, walked home in silence. Every so often Fanny would look over at Fern and wonder where this girl had come from, she was so proper. There was no way she was one of the simple folk. Not even people living in the castles were that proper innless they were from the royal family.

As they reached Fanny's village five kids ran up to her.

"Mama, Mama!" They all cried out as they surrounded Fanny in a great big hug.

"Alright what have you done?" Fanny said with a laugh.

"Nothing Mama." They all said. There was a pause then a little voice chimed in. "We threw nuts at Will."

"Doe!" The rest of the kids said in outrage.

"Did you hit Mr. Scarlet?" Fern asked looking from child to child till her eyes landed on a younger girl.

"Only a few times." She said. The others rolled their eyes at her.

"Good." Fanny said with a laugh. "That young man needs to learn his place."

The kids laughed then they noticed their mother wasn't alone.

"I almost forgot." Fanny said taking Fern's hand. "Everyone this is our new one. Her name is Fern."

"Hello Fern." They all said together.

"Fern this is Buck." Fanny said pointing to the oldest boy who appeared to be about seven. Then to the oldest girl. "That one is Maple."

The next girl, the one Fanny set her eyes on earlier, was Doe, who ended up being Bucks twin sister. The next child was a girl about six by the name of Rose. "now this one here is the baby. His name is Teddy."

Fern smiled at them all. They all had the same dark brown hair, eyes and freckles across their cheeks. Fern couldn't imagine a better family to live with.

"Kids please show Fern were she will be sleeping." Fanny said nodding at Maple. Fern fallowed the kids through the village. She could see the villagers watching her, unsure if she could be trusted.

"Here we are." Buck said opening the door. Fern interred and looked around. It was a one roomed home with a large loft. There was a large table made from an old tree and three beds made from wood and deerskin.

"You will sleep in the loft with Buck, Maple and me." Doe said smiling up at Fern. She took Fern's hand and looked around the home.

"How long will you be staying?" Maple asked sitting down on one of the beds.

"I'm not for sure." Fern replied looking at each kid. She wasn't sure how she was going to pass as their sister. They all had dark hair when Ferns was a brownish red, and her eyes were a magnificent green.

"Have you shown her around?" Fanny's voice said from the door way.

"Yes mother." They all chimed.

"Good now get off to bed." Fanny said pushing them towards the loft. "Up you go."

"Is Fern coming?" Doe asked still holding on to Fern's hand.

"Yes honey, but first, I must have a talk with her." Fanny said reassuringly. Doe nodded and fallowed Buck and Maple up the ladder to the loft.

"I hope they didn't male you think twice about your choice to stay here." Fanny said tucking Rose and Teddy into bed.

"It is the opposite." Fern replied smiling down at the two sleeping children. "They make me want to stay longer."

" That will change." Fanny said with a laugh. "now go on to bed. I have a feelong they are waiting for you."

"Yes Fanny." Fern said.

"No, Yes Ma." Fanny corrected.

"Yes Ma." Fern said. The words sounded odd on her tongue. She climbed the ladder to see the three kids waiting for her.

"Fern do you know any songs?" Doe asked.

"Or Stories?" Buck added.

"I know both." Fern replied with a smile.

"Oh do tell!" Maple begged.

"No sing to us!" Doe argued.

"Now hush." Fern said strictly. "Ma will have a hissy fit if she hears you. Now I will do both."

"Really?" Doe said happily.

"Yes, now rest your heads." Fern said. The children laid their head down on their beds and Fern began to sing. "Once upon a lonely night, there lived a maiden true and fair. She lived a live of rich and fame far from the world of poor and shame. But one day she met a lad who had the eyes of the wishing star. With the poor he led his life, but the maiden did not care. She loved that lad and he loved her even through the differences. They took a vow to stay true to each other, and to that vow they still keep. They live as one and one they'll still live, in your hearts they still live today."

Fern looked around. The children had fallen right to sleep. Smiling she laid her head down and let her dreams take her back to when she was known as Lady Michelle.

"I'm warning you, if I ever get hid with another nut, I'm going to hang you all up by your toes from the tallest tree I can find." A young man's voice said threateningly.

Fern quickly climbed down the ladder to find a young man standing over the children.

"What are you doing?" Fern demanded.

The man turned around in surprise. He was a handsome man with eyes as blue as the night sky and facial features strong and manly. Fern had only seen one other man with looks like his.

"I didn't know any one else was here." He said politely. "I was just talking to these angels."

"I'd say you were threatening rather than talking." Fern said walking over to the kids. Doe and Teddy immediately grabbed her hands while the others huddled closer to her. "Who may I ask are you?"

"Will Scarlet." The man replied with a polite bow. "Now my I finish my conversation with the kids."

"I believe your conversation is through, Will Scarlet." Fen said her eyes lit with rage. Will returned her icy glare.

"Fine, I'll deal with them later." He said sending his glare at the kids he raced out of the house.

"That boy is horrible." Fern said as soon as Will was gone.

"Yet his eyes are like wishing stars." Maple said with awe.

"Now don't go believing fairy tales." Fern warned. "They will lead you to no were."

"But I can still dream." Maple said with a sigh.

"Where is Ma?" Fern asked looking around the house for her.

"Out getting food." Rose said lying back in her bed.

"You're to go help her." Buck added. "She shouldn't be to far."

Taking a deep breath Fern walked out into the morning's cool air. She wondered where her father was and what he was thinking. Did he really send an order to have her killed? No. she thought. He would never do that.

"Who are you exactly?" A voice said from behind Fern. She turned to see Will leaning against the house. He walked up to her and looked her up and down. "I asked who you are."

"I'm Fern." Fern replied. "Now I have to go help Ma."

"She's not your mother and we both know it." Will said stepping closer to her. "Everyone in this village knows your not Fanny's daughter."

"And why should you care who I am." Fern spat back at him.

"You're staying in my village." Will said.

"If I remember right, Will Scarlet, you are an outlaw and do not live in a village." Fern replied stepping closer to him. "Or was that another Will Scarlet."

Will glared at her. Who was this girl?

"Fern where have you been?" Fanny said coming from the forest.

"Sorry Ma, Mr. Scarlet was talking." Fern said glaring back at Will. "I didn't want to be rude and just leave him standing there."

"I'm leaving." Will said storming into the forest.

"What was all that about?" Fanny asked watching Will disappear through the trees.

"When I woke up this morning he was yelling at the kids." Fern replied.

"He is a short tempered one." Fanny said shaking her head. "But I guess that's what makes girls believe he's irresistible."

"Irresistible? Him?" Fern said in disbelief. "He's more of a short tempered hound."

"Will Scarlet maybe hard to get used to at first, but he isn't all that bad." Fanny said handing Fern a fish. "He's also not that bad to look at."

MA!" Fern said in surprise.

"Oh you cant blame a mother for trying." Fanny said with a laugh. "He would be quite a catch."

Fern looked up at Fanny in surprise. "A catch not fit for me."

"Who is fit for you?" Fanny questioned.

"Not Will Scarlet." Fern insisted.

"We will see." Fanny said with a wink.


	3. More trouble

More trouble

The next month Fern noticed Will visiting the village more.

"He fancies some one." Fanny said when Fern brought it up.

"Well, I don't like seeing him more than once a month." Fern replied hanging up the last of the laundry.

"But I believe he likes seeing you." Fanny said. "He does watch you a lot."

"I'd rather be watched by the Sheriff." Fern said heading towards the woods. She walked far into the woods tills he met the river. The same river that she escaped on. Sitting down by it she threw water into her face, feeling its cool touch on her skin. The river looked different from the first time she saw it. Its rocky edges didn't look so sharp and its water looked clearer.

"What are you doing her so far away from home?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Why would you care?" Fern said thinking that the voice came from Will. She turned around to see not Will but Robin.

"I'd say you don't look like anything you did last month." Robin said stepping closer to her.

"Yes well, many thinks have changed." Fern replied. "I wouldn't have expected to see you here Robin of Locksley."

"Like you said a lot of things have changed." Robin said with a bow. "Along with your title I hear, Lady Michelle."

"Please Robin. I don't go by that name." Fern said turning away from him.

"I can see that." Robin replied. "Now don't I get a kiss and the pleasure of your new name."

"It's Fern." Fern replied and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "And there is your kiss."

"You have grown into a lovely young woman." Robin said sweetly. "Does your husband know your still alive?"

"Guy was not my husband, Fiancée yes, but not husband." Fern said her words were cold and bitter. "I hope he doesn't know. It was nice to see you again Robin. But I must go back before Ma sends out a search party."

"It's nice to know you're still alive." Robin said and headed up stream. Fern watched him go then headed back towards the village. She had just entered the forest when she saw some one duck behind a tree. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was. She saw the dark, shaggy blonde hair.

"Will Scarlet!" Fern yelled, but no one answered her. She wondered how long he was there spying on her. "Please stop fallowing me!"

Startled by no answer from him, Fern fastened her pace till she reached the village.

"You just missed young Scarlet." A man said when he saw Fern.

"I don't care. I'd rather miss him than see him." Fern replied. She stormed into her home and sat down at the table, next to a startled Fanny.

"What's wrong child?" Fanny asked.

"I just caught Will Scarlet fallowing me!" Fern replied angrily.

"I don't know why he'd fallow you. It's young Ms. Charity that he fancies." Fanny replied with a sideways glance at Fern. "I caught them snuggling behind the horse pin. What a shame."

"Well that's grand for Marry, but I know who I saw!" Fern swore. "And I saw Will Scarlet!"

Fanny shook her head "We will see."

"There is an army coming!" Buck yelled as he burst into the house fallowed by the other four kids. Fanny hurried out the door to see men in armor entering the village.

"Quickly grab anything of value and come out here." She called to her kids. They did as she had said. Buck grabbed his toy bow and arrows that Fern had made him and joined his mover. The other kids grabbed their favorite toys. Fern grabbed nothing. As she joined her mother's side a man on a horse confronted them.

"Where is your man they call Little?" The man asked in a familiar gruff voice. Fern looked up at Guy in surprise. She had hoped she'd never see him again.

"He died last winter." Fanny replied her face showing no fear.

"Burn it down." Guy ordered moving away from the house.

"No!" Fern cried. Guy stopped and turned towards her. A light of hope flickered in his eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Fern Little." Fern replied taking Buck and Doe's hands. "The eldest of the Little Kids."

"For a moment I thought you were some one else." Guy said sadly.

"Come kids. We must leave." Fanny said moving her kids away from their flaming home. Fern watched Guy talk to Mr. Charity, Marry's father."

"Do you know the Sherwood bandit?' Guy asked him.

"Robin of the hood? Yes sir." Mr. Charity replied.

"Pray that he his brought to us before winter." Buy said looking over at Fern. "Only then will we stop evading your villages.

Fern turned away from Guy's gaze and fallowed the other villagers into the woods. They walked in silence, unsure what to say to one another.

"There over here!" Fern heard some one say. It took her awhile to realize they were at a camp site.

"Where are we?" Fern asked.

"At the outlaw's camp site." Fanny replied, and then her eyes lit up. "John! Oh John!"

All the Littles except Fern ran to a big man and surrounded him in hugs. The man looked over at Fern and held out his arms. "I've missed you as well."

Fern smiled and hugged the man. "Welcome to my family." He whispered in her ear.

"Mother!" cried a young boy as he leaped into Fanny's arms. It didn't take long for Fern to realize it was the same boy who was up in a tree only a month earlier.

"Wulf, don't you remember your sister, Fern?" Fanny said hopping he would take the hint. Wulf looked at Fern with an odd smile. "Hello sister."

"Hello brother." Fern replied. She bent down and gave Wulf a big hug. Wulf returned the hug gratefully. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "You'll have to explain this later, Lady Michelle."

Fern pulled away and smiled. "We have a lot of catching up on, little brother."

"That we do." Wulf replied. Fern stood up and looked around. She saw Robin sitting on an old, dead tree trunk. He spotted her and smiled. Fern quickly turn away and spotted Will talking to Mary's oldest brother. George Charity looked angry. He showed Will His little brother's face. Fox's face was cut and bleeding.

"Where is this Robin Hood?" George asked.

"There." Will replied pointing over at Robin. Fern could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Look!" George said picking up Fox. "Look what they've done!"

"George settle down." Mary protested. She turned to will for help but he was already taking out his dagger and walking towards Robin. Fern stepped away from her family and was soon walking next to Will. Will looked over at Fern in surprise then set his eyes on Robin, his glare was hard and hateful.

"You brought this misery on us Locksley." Will said angrily.

"It's Nottingham trying to divide us." Robin said still cleaning his bow.

"We are divided, rich boy." Will said pointing at the crowed. "I'm not as blind as that old man over there. You are still trying to be lord of the manner. I heard today that the Sheriff holds your neck at 500 gold pieces. I say we take him in."

"You have a price on your head as well, Will Scarlet!" Fern said angrily. "Along with many others here!"

"She's right." Robin replied. "You think the Sheriff will give you everything back when I'm gone?"

"He'll give us the reword, and our pardons." Will reasoned.

"No he'll hang you right next to Robin." Fern said angrily.

Will turned to her with his icy glare. "No one asked you Fern. You'd do better to keep your mouth shut."

Fern glared at him and walked away from the group. She couldn't stand Will. She walked till the crowd's voice sounded like a whisper on the wind. She wasn't there for to long when Will went running past her with an arrow threw his hand. For the first time sense Fern had met Will, she felt sorry for him.

"Will, stop!" Fern yelled after him. Will paused only for a moment to look at her then started off again. Fern fallowed calling after him as she fallowed him.

"Why don't you stop fallowing me?" will asked when he finally stopped.

Fern caught her breath then answered. "I want to help you. I've worked with injuries like those."

"Why should I take you help?" Will asked.

"Because if you try to take that out by yourself, you'll make the hole in your hand bigger and it will bring you more pain than is needed." Fern replied holding out her hand. "Please, let me see."

Reluctantly Will let Fern see his hand. Fern took it lightly in her hand. "Place your hand on the under side and take hold if the arrow. Hold it tight."

Will did everything Fern told him to do. She then placed her hand around the arrow and broke it close to the entry wound. Will flinched a little. He looked at Fern and smiled. She was a very pretty young lady.

"There." Fern said holding up both ends of the arrow. Will looked down at his hand in surprise. He hadn't felt a thing. Fern ripped off a clean part of her dress and wrapped it around Will's hand. "Don't use that hand and wash it everyday, with clear water."

"Thanks." Will said admiring Ferns work. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"I picked it up some where." Fern said with a shrug.


	4. what feelings

What feelings

"Fern! Watch this!" Buck said shooting his bow and arrow. It hit Robin in the butt and bounced off. Robin quickly turned around to see Buck hand Doe his bow.

"She did it!" Buck replied.

"Where did you learn how to shoot?" Robin asked walking up to Buck.

"Fern." He said pointing at her. Robin turned to Fern in surprise.

"You taught this young lad to shoot bow and arrows." Robin said in disbelief. "Where did you learn it?"

Fern waited for Buck and Doe to become preoccupied with something else before she answered. "Father and Peter taught me. They thought it may come in handy some day."

"Where did Buck get that small bow?" Robin asked admiring it from a far.

"I made it." Fern said proudly.

"Could you teach these men how to shoot?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Fern replied.

"Then you've got yourself a job. Robin said patting Fern on the back.

Fern worked her magic with the men. They seemed fond of her. Most of them could hit the target with in the first week and by the third week they were perfect aim. She had fun teaching them all but she liked teaching Wulf and Will the most.

"Who would have known you could be so useful." Wulf teased. He had kept her identity secret and used it in most of his tauntings.

"And who would have known my little brother could be so annoying." Fern said ruffling up Wulf's hair.

"Am I doing this right?" Will asked readying his bow. Fern shook her head. She stepped up behind him so their bodies touched then took a hold of the bow and brought the string back by Will's ear.

"Ok, when you're ready, just let go." Fern whispered in his ear. She stepped back and Will let go of the string. The arrow few towards the target and nailed it in the middle.

"Way to go!" Fern said impressed.

"Hey Fern!" Bull called over to her. "You wouldn't mind helping me would you?"

"Bull, I know you dint need help." Fern said with a laugh, "Your one of your best shots."

"Yeah I know." Bull replied with a smile.

"Fern come see!" Teddy said running up to her. "Come see our village."

Fern fallowed Teddy along with Wulf and Will. They fallowed him to the camp site, but it was no longer a camp. There were beautiful homes on the ground and up in the trees. From tree to tree there were bridges and rope.

"This place is wonderful!" Fern exclaimed giving Teddy a hug. "Where is our home?"

"Over here." Teddy said pointing to the largest home. Teddy, Wulf and Fern hurried to see their new home. There were four rooms instead of one. There was a main room and three bedrooms. One for the boys, the girls and for John and Fanny. Fern entered the girls' room and noticed one small problem.

"Mother there are only three beds." Fern said confused.

"That is because you're not sleeping here." John said taking Fern's hand. "Fallow me."

John led Fern out side and pointed to the tree right next to the house. "There is where you'll be living."

"In the trees!" Fern replied with a smile. "Oh father, it's beautiful!"

"Your bridges will be shared with Robin, Bull and Will." John said pointing to each bridge. "We need your eyes and bow."

"You will have them." Fern said giving John a hug. She hurried up her ladder and into her home. It was a one roomed home with the tree showing in each direction. She sat down on the bed and looked around. It was more that she could have wished for.

"I believe yours is bigger." Will said from the door. "You must have impressed the builders."

"I must have." Fern said with a smile. "You know just because our homes are joined doesn't mean you may come visit whenever you please."

"I'll remember that next time." Will replied and went back to his house.

The next few weeks Robin lead men to the and ambushed the rich. They brought back many valuable items. Fern tried not to look at them, she was afraid she'd know who they once belonged to.

"We need your bow." Robin said one day. "I have been told that there is a large group going threw today. We need all the bows we can get."

"But Robin, I fear that I many know them." Fern protested. "What if I cant go through with it."

"You can." Robin assured her. "I know you can."

Fern went with them and stood close to Robin and Will. She looked over at Robin wondering what he'd say if she left.

"Listen." Will said hushing the group. "Here they come."

"How many are there?" Robin asked.

"Twenty." Azeem answered.

"Twenty!" Robin and Fern said together. Fern felt her stomach turn into a knot.

"How many?" Bull asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Five." Robin replied. Everyone around him held back laughter. "they cant count any way. Why worry them?"

"And they call me barbarian." Azeem replied.

Everyone got into position. It was almost scary how quite it was. Soon they heard the sound of voices and a man singing.

"Good King Richard bless his soul lived his wine and glory." It came.

Robin looked over at Fern and patted her shoulder for reassurance.

"Friar! I'm sure you'll find it much harder to sing with a sward in your gut." A familiar voice called out. Fern took a step back and shook her head. She could see Guy leading the group.

"I'm sorry Robin." She said and took off in the other direction. She didn't realize anyone was fallowing her till she stopped to catch her breath. She looked down at the man's feet. "Why aren't you helping?"

"You're more important." Will replied looking at Fern with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Will, I'm Fine." Fern said sitting down by the nearest tree.

"Are you sure?' Will asked sitting down by her. He reached over and placed Fern's hair behind her ear. Fern smiled and liked up at Will's caring face. He helped her to her feet and gave her a quick hug. "Let's go back to the village."

Fern smiled and started to walk toward the village. Will walked next to her and placed his arm around Fern's shoulder. Fern smiled to herself as the walked in awkward silence.


	5. Hidden Love

Hidden love

The next day Robin entered Fern's home and sat down at her table. "Did you ever feel for him."

Fern looked over at him. "No!" she replied then looked down at her feet. "At first I didn't, but I'm not so sure any more."

"He was a ruthless man." Robin said shaking his head. "I don't see how any one could like him."

"He isn't all that bad Robin." Fern said angrily. "He can be sweet if he puts his mind to it."

"You can have any man you want in this village and you'd rather choose a man that isn't one of them!" Robin replied. "Many young woods men have asked John about you."

"I will not marry unless my father gives me away like any woman should!" Fern said.

"So you'd choose a man who has hurt many than one of the men here?" Robin reasoned.

"I'd choose any other man but him." Fern said getting to her feet. "But if my father has already chosen whom I am to marry then that is the man I will marry!"

Fern turned away to see Will standing in the door way. His face shown of anger.

"Will" Fern said in surprise. Will shook his head and left. "Will come back!"

"Young Will Scarlet seemed to have thought you were talking about him. He seems to be loosing all of his women." Robin said shaking his head. "First Bull takes Mary and know you don't want him."

"Get out!" Fern screamed throwing her bow at him. Robin bowed and left. As soon as Robin was out of sight, Fern threw herself on her bed and cried.

Later in the day she heard Robin's voice call out from the hills. "We have guests!"

"Bring them down!" John called back. Fern looked out the window and saw some one very familiar. Fern slowly backed away from the window shaking her head in disbelief. "He just had to bring her here. Out of all the people in the world he chose her."

"Fern come down. We have guests." John called. "You know your mother is in bed so you have to be the woman of the house tonight."

"I'm not feeling well Father." Fern called back. "May I please stay up here and rest?"

"You'll live with out Will!" Wulf said with a laugh. "We all know he'll live with out you."

"Wulf!" John said swatting Wulf across the head. "It's ok go back to bed."

Fern laid back down on her bed, praying that Robin would keep his guest on the ground. But ay soon as Fern was nodding off to sleep Robin knocked on her door and entered Ferns home. Fern sat up startled, her hair covering her face.

"I've heard a lot about you Fern." Lady Marian said holding out her hand. Fern took it and flipped her hair out of her face. Marian gasped.

"I have heard a lot about you as well. Lady Marian." Fern replied with a smile lightly kissing Marian's hand. "It's been along time."

"I thought you had died!" Marian said giving Fern a hug. "every one in the kingdom saw you get taken into the forest! They brought back evidence that you had been killed."

"I live cousin!" Fern assured her. "I still live."

"I'll let you two get caught up." Robin said leaving the women to themselves.

"What happened? How did you end up here?" Marian asked hugging Fern again.

"I was taken away from my castle by two of my father's guards." Fern said sadly. "You know Henry and Charles. They took me into the Forest and told me they were to kill me on orders from my father!"

"Your father would order no such thing!" Marian replied in out rage. "Your father loves you dearly. It broke his heart to leave you. Those filthy guards! I never once trusted them!"

"Calm down Marian. I didn't believe father would order such a thing." Fern said shaking her head. "I just barely got a way in the river. Fanny found me there crying. She took me in as her own child. I've never once in my life felt so loved by some one I had just met. She didn't know who I was so I've been in hiding. No one in the village except two people know who I really am."

"Oh Michelle! My poor dear cousin." Marian said holding on to Ferns hands. "You must feel so alone here."

"I don't feel alone." Fern replied with a smile. "I go by Fern Little know and I am so happy here. Life here is so delightful. The Littles are like a family I never had!"

"You've always had a family!" Marian protested. "You have your father and us. What else could you want?"

"There is so much more Marian. There is a mother, brothers and sisters, a father that is always here for me and not giving me away to a man I despise." Fern replied. "I love this simple life. I can make my own choices with out some one criticizing my every move. These people aren't rude and stuck up like the rich. They look at life like there will be no tomorrow and for many there wont be. I can live my life seeing how our royal treat these people and its not right. We were supposed to protect people in and around our castle walls and all we have done is betray them. Here I am truly free. Here I am happy."

"This is not like you cousin." Marian said shaking her head. "You used to be one of the most loyal royals. Even at the age of four other royals were looking up to you. You are not meant to live in the dirt and slime, your meant to live in a castle protecting its walls. You must come back with me at once before living in the trees goes to your head."

"Going back will only get me killed Marian." Fern said in out rage. "We both know my Father did not send that order. That means some one had tried to kill me. If they find out that I'm still alive they will kill me for sure."

Marian looked at her cousin sadly. She knew her cousin was right but she still longed to take her back to the palace. There she could be retaught the way of the rich and go back to the innocent child she used to be. The one who knew nothing of death, war and poverty.

"I can not go back." Fen said shaking her head. "Not yet anyway. When the time is right and I am needed I will return. But for know I'll wait till Guy finds a new girl to marry so I wont have to see his smiling face every day. I can not stand him pleading for my love when I've already given my heart to some one else!"

Marian looked at Fern in surprise. "Guy was killed last night my cousin."

"Who has told you of this!" Fern demanded.

"Why Robin did." Marian answered. "He found him by the river this morning. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he seemed to have left that part out." Fern said sitting down on the bed. "Please cousin, leave me."

Marian nodded and walked out of the house. Fern laid back on the bed and cried. Robin may look and act like a man, but his boyish ways still shown threw. She wondered if he had known Will was standing behind her and how long he was standing there. How much did Will hear?"

Why should I care." Fern said out loud. "I never cared for Will. He's just a foolish boy."

"Father, Father!" Fern heard Wulf's voice cry out. "She's dying."

Fern quickly got up and looked out the window. She saw Wulf and John race to their home. Fanny was having problems with birth. Fern raced out of the house and down the ladder.

"Mother, Mother!" Fen cried when she reached her mothers side. Fanny tried to smile threw the pains she was having. John placed a hand on Fern shoulder and guided her away from Fanny's side. "Please Fern. Please go outside and wait. Take Wulf with you."

"But Father!" Both Fern and Wulf protested.

"Go!" John said pointing towards the door.

"You'll be alright Mother!" Fern said moving Wulf towards the door. "I know you will be."

"I want to stay." Wulf protested when they were outside.

"I do as well, Wulf." Fern replied sadly. "Lean your head against me and I'll sing you a story."

"I'm a little old for stories." Wulf said but he laid his head on Fern anyway.

Fern looked down at him and smiled. "There once was a girl who had her life planed for her. She was to be married and become a queen. But this girl wanted to be free. Free from the Dukes and Queens. Then one day she ran away and found herself a new family. She loved her live and wanted to stay but the truth come out and she was pushed away. From the people she loved and the live she wished for. Her heart was torn and it couldn't be fixed. The life she wanted was not the one chosen for her, so she lived the life of the rich and fame but she'll always long for poor and shame. Her story is now told to the young of the poor to show them that their life is to wish for. Now you see that being rich isn't everything. It's the love and hope that keeps you strong."

"Is that your story?" Wulf asked.

"No it's some one who lived along time ago." Fern replied.

"You have a wonderful voice." Mary said walking over to them. "Where did you learn that story?"

"I picked it up." Fern said with a smile.

"Do you think you could make one up to the music the men play?" Mary asked.

"She already had!" Wulf announced with a smile.

"Will you please sing for us?" Mary pleaded.

"I'm not leaving till I know mother is perfectly fine." Fern protested.

"She'll be ok." Will assured her. "I'll stay here for the both of us."

"Alright." Fern said giving in. "Wulf call me if anything happens."

"I will do." Wulf replied.

"Come." Mary said taking Fern's hand and leading her away from the house. "You'll do great."

"I don't know what one to sing." Fern admitted when they reached the fire side. Mary looked at he greatest friend and smiled sweetly at her. "Just sing the one that means the most to you."

Fern thought for awhile. She hadn't sung in front of so many people before. She looked around and spotted Will watching her closely. When Will noticed Fern looking at him he quickly turned away from her. Fern looked at the ground and announced. "I know what song I will sing."

"Hum it a little." George said. Fern did as he and told her and soon the men had the tune. They nodded at Fern and she began.

"There once was a man as handsome as could be,

who had a place in every girls heart.

This boy played many girls

And he broke their hearts.

He played so often he for got how to love

Then cam a girl so true and fair

That he couldn't help but love her.

She loved him back for a day or two

Then called it off with nothing to say.

You never know what you have until its gone,

So keep those you love close to your heart.

Everyone cheered for her when she was done. Fern blushed and took a bow keeping her eyes upon Will. She had hoped he had seen that it was for him.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" Mary said clapping wildly.

"Thank you." Fern replied and both girls giggled. Fern was glad to have such a good friend as Mary. She had never had a real friend in her old life.

"It's a boy!" Fern heard John announce. "look at the little baby."

Fern raced to her fathers side. "Oh father he's beautiful!"

"Isn't he!" John replied, proudly showing him off. "Little Elk."

"He's wonderful, John." The men cried. They started playing music again and George walked up to Fern. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure." Fern said taking his hand and fallowing the crowd. When she cam back around to the Little house, she saw Will handing a rose to Marian. Fern felt her jealousy fun threw her veins.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her. Lady Marian took the rose but before she could answer him Robin did it for her. "This Lady is taken."

Marian smiled and joined the dance just in front of George and Fern.

"Hello Will." George said as he tightened his grip on Ferns hand and kept going. Fern watched Will till she couldn't see him any more. She had never seen him look so sad. But before she could think about him any longer she was swept away in another dance with Bull. When Fern finally got tired of dancing she climbed the ladder to her house. She looked over at Will house and slowly walked over.

"Will?" She whispered. "Are you there?" Fern waited for an answer but when none came she went back to her home and fell asleep.

Later in the night Fern was awaken my Marian. "Please come back with me."

"Cousin, I wish I could." Fern replied angry that she was awoken from her steady sleep. "But I belong to a family here."

"You belong to a family with me." Marian protested. "You can't be content living like this. You're meant to live for so much more."

"I am content." Fern said sitting up. "I didn't have much to live for but here everything is to live for. My family and friends and the people of this country who have been mistreated by our people for many years. I have done more good for the people living this way that I have ever done my entire life."

"You can't mean that." Marian said shaking her head. "You are ruining your life."

"No," Fern said, "I'm fixing it."

Marian shook her head again. "I must leave in the morning. Farwell my cousin."

Fern did not go see Marian off. She was afraid that her past would tempt her to leave.


	6. Nottingham Strikes

**I do not own Robin Hood, or any of the Characters (thanks lady Marian for reminding me to do this. It totally slipped my mind. I hope you like this chapter!)**

Nottingham Strikes

"Fern!" Wulf called climbing up the ladder to Ferns home. "Fern! Fern!" He busted into the house and gave Fern a hug. "I thought you had left us!"

"Why could I leave you?" Fern said comforting her brother.

"I heard Robin and Lady Marian talking. Marian said she was taking you back with her." Wulf cried. "She said you belong with your family."

"I am with my family." Fern replied. "I belong to the Little family now and no other family. Nothing could take me away from you. Not even my past."

"But what if your past calls you back?" Wulf asked hugging Fern even tighter as if she was going to be ripped from his arms. "What if you are needed to face your past?"

" I may need to face my past sometime but I will never go back to it. I have grown to live my life her and could never go back to the way I had once lived." Fern said reassuringly. "Never in my life did I have brothers or sisters to love and tease. Never had I a mother and I couldn't ask for a better one than I have right now. And I never had a father who was always there for me when I needed him. I have real friends now, not people who used me because of who I was."

"So you'll never leave us?" Wulf questioned.

"Nothing can take me away from you." Fern said with a smile.

"Do you really not like Will Scarlet?" Wulf asked changing the subject. Fern looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Father said that Will has asked some questions about you." Wulf replied. "And last night Will told father to forget what he had asked."

"Do you know the meaning of the questions?" Fern asked.

"No, but no one has seen him since last night." Wulf replied. "It is not the first time he has left. Usually he is back by the second morning."

"Has no one gone to look for him?" Fern asked trying to hide her concern.

"No. like I said he usually come back by the second morning." Wulf said with a shrug. "And I knew you cared!"

Fern looked at Wulf, who quickly left the house. Fern stood there in the silence. Was she the reason for Wills disappearance? She worried about him the next day when he had not come back.

"Do you know why he left?" She asked Bull and Mary.

"Don't worry about him, Fern." Bull replied. "He does it all the time. He'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I thought you didn't care for him." Mary said teasingly. "Or at least that's what George heard."

"I don't care for him anymore than a friend." Fern replied.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Bull repeated.

The next day Fern watched for Will all morning, but he still hadn't returned by noon.

"Maybe we should worry." Fanny dais watching Fern play with her food.

"No, I believe he is just fine." Wulf replied.

"How do you know!" Fern demanded.

"Because he just walked into the village." Wulf replied pointing outside to where Will stood. Fern raced from the hose, past the relived villagers and into Will's arms. Surprised Will gave her a worm hug. Fern pulled away from her and glared up at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I was worried sick!"

"You were worried about me?" Will said pulling Fern back into a hug.

"Yes, I did." Fern said hugging him back She looked up at him and smiled. "I am so glad you are safe."

Will didn't reply he just searched Fern's face for a moment then he leaned closer to her so that their lips were only inches apart. Fern could feel her heart jumping out of control. Slowly Will inched closer and closer to her. Then there was a sound of an arrow flying threw the sky. Fern looked away and saw it land inches away from where she and Will stood.

"Robin it's a warning arrow." Some one called. Fern stepped away from Will and looked up into the tree where the arrow came from. George was watching her closely from his post.

"Everything's all right, its Duncan!" The look out shouted. Robin raced to Duncan's horse and helped him off. Fern fallowed but very slowly. She didn't hear what Duncan said but when Robin looked at her with a scared look in his eye she remembered where Robin had sent the old blind man. Fear ran threw her body. Then three more arrows hit the ground.

"Over there." One look out called.

"Over there, on the hill!" George cried.

"Allah be merciful." Azeem prayed as the Celts came into view.

"To the trees!" Bull yelled and all the women and children hurried to the ladders. Fern grabbed her bow and reached for an arrow. Will looked at the Celts fear gleaming in his eyes. "Poor old fool lead them straight to us."

Robin paused and readied his bow and Fern fallowed his lead. "Go on Fern." He said.

"No, I'm going to fight right here next to you." Fern protested.

"No, you will climb the trees and fight from there." Robin ordered. Fern nodded and fallowed Will to the trees. They had just made it up the ladder when the Celts charged into the village. Will looked over at Fern and down at his feet. Then getting his courage asked. "Fern, will you kiss me now. Just incase we don't make it threw this?"

"No." Fern replied as she readied her bow. "Because I know we'll make it." Both Fern and Will fired their arrows, hitting the same Celt.

"There are so many of them." Fern said as she readied another arrow. She looked around and saw John getting ambushed by six huge Celts. She aimed for the easiest shot and hit the Celt in the back. He let out an awful cry and went down. Fern hit the next two and John took care of the next three. When John was finished with them he looked up into the trees. He spotted Fern and smiled. She had saved his neck.

"Bull!" Fern warned. "Behind you."

Bull turned and killed the Celt with one swipe of his sward.

"This is horrible." Will said when he used his last arrow.

"Here." Fern said offering him some of her arrows.

"Keep them." He replied taking out his dagger. "I have this."

"What are you going to do with that small thing?" Fern asked shooting another arrow. "Tell the Celt to freeze so you can cut his hair?"

"Very funny." Will said sarcastically.

"Marry!" Fern screamed ask she noticed her best friend being dragged from her home by a Celt. He got her on the ground and started to rip her dress off. Two of the woods men saw and sent two arrows his way. The Celt groaned in pain and landed dead on top of Mary. Horrified she pushed him off her and hurried back into her home. Fern wondered why Mary hadn't fled to safer ground. Fern turned around and saw a Celt climbing up the ladder. She shot her arrow and it caught him in the leg, but that didn't stop him. Soon Will was at the ladder and pushed it away from the house. It fell to the ground, killing the Celt under it. In no time the woods men where working together and they had the Celt on the run.

"All right!" Fern cheered. "I told you we'd make it."

"That you did." Will replied. He took Fern around the waist and brought her closer to him. They leaned closer for a kiss but were interrupted by a flaming arrow. Will shook his head with disbelief. "Every time!"

Fern smiled then quickly stepped away from the burning house. "We must find safety in the forest!"

Every one around her nodded and fallowed her lead. "Quickly into the Forest."

Save yourselves!" Marry yelled as she raced past everyone.

Fern looked around to find Will. He had turned back to fight. On of the Sheriffs men was sneaking up behind him but he was stopped in his tracks by one of Fern's arrows. Will turned to her in surprise and signed for her to run. Fern shook her head. "Not with out you."

"I'll be fine!" Will said as he wrestled with another guard, but he was soon surrounded by more. Fern grabbed her last arrow, but will shook his head. Tears filled Fern's eyes as she backed into the forest. She should have kissed him when he had asked.

"Fern, over here!" The friar called from behind some brush. Fern ran over to him and saw five of the Little children.

"Where are Wulf and Elk?" Fern asked.

"Elk is with mother." Teddy said his voice a little shaky.

"Wulf is fighting." Buck said sounding a little jealous.

"Hush now." The friar warned. "We must not say another word."

Fern sat down and the children snuggled up next to her. They could hear the screams and sward fighting playing on the air, but no one made a sound. Fern patted the children's hair for comfort and soon the sounds of the village died down.

"Is it over?" Fern asked.

"Hush my child." The friar warned. "Some one is coming."

The children tightened their grip on Fern. Fern stretched out to see who was coming. She then heard the low cry of a baby. "Mother!"

"Oh thank god they are safe!" Fanny said running up to her children She looked at every child and Fern knew she was counting heads. "Where is Wulf?"

"Maybe he is still in the village?" Fern replied hopefully.

"No one is left in the village." Bull replied walking out from behind a tree fallowed by Azeem.

"Your boy was taken prisoner." Azeem said looking at the Littles with a sad, sorry look. "Along with other villagers. We are the only ones left."

"What about Robin?" Fern ask worried. All the things they had worked for would not be the same with out Robin there to lead them.

"I did not see him get taken away…" Bull started but was interrupted by a distressed John. "He's dead. He saved my Fanny then fell from the trees moments later."

"No!" Fern cried she fell to the ground and the Little children surrounded her. They wrapped their tinny arms around her in a big warm hug.

"We did not find a body." Azeem said shaking his head. "Christian is still alive."

"We must find him." John said helping Fern to her feet. "Lets go."

The group set out together. No one talked, they just listened to the air hoping to hear Robins voice. Azeem lead the group through the woods and no one dared question his decisions on were to go they just wanted to find their rescuer. If it wasn't for him their lives would have lost all purpose. Every so often Azeem stopped them to listen but the only sounds that reached their ears was the dead whisper of the wind. Fern looked back at the kids. Their tiny legs were getting tired but they refused to make a fuss. They wanted to find Robin as badly as every one else. Teddy was swaying back and forth almost collapsing. But he regained his strength and kept walking, he refused to give up. Fern laid back till she was at his side. His little brown eyes were slowly shutting and snapping back open from lack of sleep. Felling sorry for her brother Fern picked him up and laid his head upon her shoulder. Soon he was fast asleep in Ferns arms leaving the walking up to her. Despite her arms falling asleep Fern refused to put Teddy down. He has seen so much for a boy so young. Fern looked up at the group and noticed John waiting for her. She didn't realize she had fallen behind every one else. John placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed Teddy on the top of his tinny head.

"Your very loyal to this family." John said with a smile. "You real family must miss you very much."

""You are my family." Fern replied her word came out as a long slow draw. John took Teddy from her arms, careful not to wake him. Fern wanted to protest but she was to tired to even speak.

""John?" Azeem called from in front of the group. He was pointing to the out line of a man that stood on top of the hill. Both John and Fern walked up to the front straining their eyes to see who the out line belonged too.

"Azeem?" Fern said her voice coming back to her. "Is it?"

"Christian!" Azeem said with a nod. His voice was filled with relief. Every one made their way to Robins side.

"Are you all right?" Fern asked helping keep his balance.

"Here." John said putting Robin's arm around his shoulder to support him. Azeem did the same thing the turned the rest of them. "lets go back to the village."

"What about drifters?" Buck asked with a yawn.

"There was no one left." Azeem assured him he turned to Fern for help.

"We need a place to let him rest. The village would be the best place." Fern said her eyes on Robin. He looked so pale almost sickly. "I will check him over for any small injuries that could cause trouble later."

"Oh no you wont." Fanny said placing a hand on Fern's shoulder. "Azeem will take care of that. You need your rest. You may think you are old enough to take care of such things but your body is telling you it needs sleep. We will go back to the village and find sleep there."

No one argued with that reason. They all walked back in a sleepy silents.


	7. Refinding Love

I do not own Robin Hood or any of the Characters.

Refinding Love

The next morning Fern woke up to the sound of banging wood. She looked around and noticed all the children were still asleep. They looked so peaceful for just witnessing a gruesome battle where most of their people had died. Fern quickly left the shelter and looked around outside. John, Bull and Azeem were caring the bodies of the dead to graved Fanny and Robin had dug. She also noticed the Friar praying over the graved of those already buried.

"This is worse that I had thought." Fern said putting her hands over her mouth.

"Go back inside." Fanny said not even looking up to face her. "No child should have to witness what you have seen already."

"I'm no longer a child mother." Fern replied kneeling down and helping Fanny dig the hole. "It does me well to see such things."

Fanny said nothing else. The women finished their work and John laid Fox's lifeless body down into its grave. Fern held back tears. What kind of a man, no mater how small his heart, would kill a child no more than seven years old.

"No child should have to die that way." John said shaking his head sadly. "He was such a high spirited boy."

"What will we tell Doe and Buck." Fanny said with a sniff. "He was their greatest friend."

"The children shouldn't have to see any of this." Fern said looking back at all the sleeping children. "Is there no other place they could go?"

"My mother lives in the village a hours walk from here." Fanny said getting to her feet. "I will take them there soon."

"Fern. I must speak to you." Robin called from Duncan's grave. He looked over at Fern with a look she had never seen on him before. She took her time to reach his side. "Yes Robin?"

"I have something to show you." Robin said. He took Ferns hand and lead her to the only untouched building. He opened the door for Fern and she entered the house. She immediately noticed it was Mary's home. The moment she looked down at the table, she knew what Robin wanted.

"You must face your past." Robin said holding up the head dress she had lost in the forest not long ago. It seemed so odd to her to see it again. "Your people need you."

"I can not go back to that life." Fern protested. "This live means too much to me. Your asking me to give up something I love so much with a snap of your finger?"

"No not a snap of my finger." Robin joked. "You will have three days to say your good byes. You will get our people back then you may come back to us if you chose."

"I will not be able to come back." Fern said sadly. She turned on him rage flaring in her eyes. "I would not be able to say good bye to those in prison."

"Will and Wulf will understand." Robin said placing a hand on Fern's shoulder. "Lady Michelle it is time for your return."

"Is there any other way?" Fern asked hopefully.

"Do it for your people." Robin said trying to modivate her. "Do it to save the lives of Wulf and Will."

Fern looked up at Robin, a tear flowing from her eyes. Slowly she nodded. "For Wulf and Will."

Robin left. He hated to see Fern cry. It was like taking the sun out of the sky on the warmest day of the year. Fern whipped her tears. She picked up the head dress and placed it on her head. She looked in the mirror Robin had left and saw the reflection that shown in it. The person staring back at her was not the girl it used to be. The face was covered in dirt, her hair was tangled and matted. The beautiful head dress looked misplaced upon her head.

"You look Beautiful, my lady." Fanny said from the door way. Fern turned in surprise.

"How long have you known?" Fern said taking the head dress off.

"The day after you came to us. I had heard that Lady Michelle had been killed in the forest." Fanny said taking the head dress and placing it back on Fern's head. "It fits you well."

"No, it doesn't." Fern replied. "I should have been born to the poor not the rich."

"Yes you do fit in with us well." Fanny said giving Fern a hug. "But that just makes you a better rich."

"If only I could look the part." Fern said messing with her ratty hair.

"Tomorrow you will take a bath and I will fix your hair." Fanny said patting Fern on the back. From out side the woman could hear John yelling. They raced to the door to see John pushing Will towards the house.

"Will!" Fern said taking off the head dress and starting for the door, but she was stopped by Fanny.

"A man who was kept by the sheriff would not be freed enless he is a spy." Fanny warned. She raced to John's side and asked questions about Wulf. Fern shook her head. "Will would not be a spy."

John now had Will up against a tree. Fern raced to the group, fear running through her veins. She reached them just as John pulled Will's shirt up, revealing marked all over his chest. Will flinched in pain when John touched one lightly.

"Oh Will!" Fern cried as she reached down for him but was pulled away by Bull.

"No Fern." He said holding her close to him. "Turn your face."

Fern kept her eyes on Will. He looked at her sadly then over at Robin as he approached.

"Let him speak." Robin said still walking slowly to them.

"I bring a message from Nottingham." Will said looking over at Fern. "Our men are to be hung in the square at high noon tomorrow."

"What about my boy?" Fanny asked nervously.

"The boy too." Will said turning his eyes upon her. Both Fanny and Fern let out a small cry as they buried their faces in the men's chests. Bull patted Fern's back for comfort.

"Ten men in all." Will went on. "The hangings are to be a celebration for the Sheriff's marriage."

"Marriage? To who?" Bull asked still comforting Fern.

Will turned to look at Robin before he answered. "Lady Marian."

"He takes a bride of well blood." The friar put in.

"With King Richard gone, he'll be after the bloody thrown." John replied. Then it cam to Fern. The Sheriff was the one who had wanted Fern dead. She quickly looked over at Robin anger in her eyes and nodded. She was ready to confront her past. Robin gave her a serious look then turned back to Will.

"You were to use this news to get close to me then kill me, right Will." Robin said walking up to him.

"No!" Fern cried looking at Will hoping Robin was wrong. But to Ferns horror, Will laughed and slowly got to his feet.

"What are your attentions?" Robin asked.

"Well that depends on you Locksley." Will replied holding his side in pain. "I've never trusted you that's no secret. What I want to know is are you going to finish what you started. I want to know if he's going to turn and run like the spoiled little rich boy I took him for."

"Did I wrong you in another life Will Scarlet?" Robin asked getting in Wills face. "What does the intolerable hatred for me come from?"

Will looked away, gaining his confidence her turned back and faced Robin once more. "From knowing our…" Will stumbled over his words. "Our Father loved you more than me."

"Our father?" Robin said in surprise. He looked over at fern asking with his eyes if she had known but her astonished face showed him the news was also new to her.

"We are brothers Robin of Locksley." Will replied. "I am the son of the woman who replaced your dead mother for a time. It was your anger that drove them apart."

"You lie!" Robin said pushing Will back.

Will stepped back into place and pushed Robin in reply. "It's not a lie. You ruined my life!" Will let his words soak in before he spoke again. "I have more reason to hate you that anyone. But I find myself daring to believe in you. What I want to know Brother is, are you going to stay with us and finish what you've started?"

I have a brother?" Robin said searching Will's face. He found what he was looking for and brought Will into a warm hug. "I have a brother! I will make my stand with you. Side by side to the end."

To the end." Bull and Fern said together.

"We're all bloody in." John said hugging Fanny.

"We finish this!" Robin ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Azeem can you make that magic powder?"

"Yes Christian." Azeem answered he bragged the Friar and the went into the forest in search of plants.

"Will, Bull and John, find any arrows and swards you can find." Robin said. The men nodded and started on their way.

"Wait!" Fern cried. The men stopped and faced her. Will looked at her with a look full of heartbreak. Fern raced to him and jumped into his arms. He let out a cry of pain but soon forgot it when Fern's lips met his. She kissed him long and caring almost like she had waited for the moment her whole life.

"There is your kiss Will Scarlet." Fern said when she pulled away from him. "I have held on to it for so long."

At least there weren't any arrows that time." Will joked as he brought Fern closer to him.

"There is now." Robin said placing a arrow in between them. "Now both of you get to work."

Will let go of Fern and headed off after John and Bull. He seemed to have forgotten his pain.

"What am I to do Robin." Fern asked unable to take her smile from her lips.

"You are to get beautiful my Lady." Robin said with a bow. "Go with Fanny. She will know what to do."

"Yes Sir Locksley." Fern answered playfully. She walked over to Fanny and smiled. "Make me beautiful mother."

"I say I will miss hearing that from your lips." Fanny said leading Fern into Mary's home. "Take your clothes off and set them over there. I have a tub of water waiting for you."

Fern nodded and did as she was told. She slowly unbuttoned her ratty dress and let it fall gracefully off her smooth skin. She stepped into the tub and let out a small squeal. "It's so cold."

"What do you expect." Fanny said with a laugh. "This isn't the castle."

"I guess its been a long time since I had a real bath." Fern said settling in. "Its not as bad as I had thought."

"Of course not." Fanny said holding out the soup bar. "I have saved this for many years. I'd say ever since I was with your father."

"You were with my father at one time?" Fern said in surprise. "He had never told me about a poor woman."

"It was back when his wife died." Fanny said with a faint smile She watched Fern lather up the soup bar. "She had dies while giving birth."

"Was that woman my mother?" Fern asked hopefully. She had never heard any thing about her mother not even what she had looked like.

"No that woman's baby did not survive." Fanny replied sadly. "I was a young woman of thirteen. Your father took me in as a short replacement and I became pregnant with a lovely baby girl."

"You mean the girl you had before was my sister?" Fern said confused she lathered around her breasts and along her arms.

"No my child." Fanny said a tear falling from her eyelash. "You were that child."

Fern dropped the soup in the water and looked in to Fanny's face. For the first time she noticed Fanny's brilliant green eyes and reddish brown hair. "How come they had told me you had died?"

"Your father was embarrised to have had a baby with a poor woman like myself." Fanny said sadly. "He took you from me and gave you the name Michelle. It was at the end of winter when you were born and no one knew the woman before me had died. So he had told every one that you were her baby and she had died giving birth to you. He took me away from the castle and forbid me to ever come and see you. I then met John and fell in love. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. I'm so happy you grew up to be such a beautiful young woman."

"How come you never told me sooner." Fern asked fishing for the soup. She found it and handed it back to Fanny.

"I didn't want you to hate your father for lying to you." Fanny replied handing Fern a cloak.

"His leaving didn't ruin my life." Fern realized. She got out of the tub and wrapped the cloak tightly around her exposed body. "it brought me to the truth. I could never hat him for that."

"Good." Fanny said smiling. She turned to a chest sitting next to her and pulled out a gorgeous gown fit of the richest woman alive. Fanny held it out to Fern and smiled even wider. "I made this for you."

"Thank you mother!" Fern said hugging her. Fanny helped her daughter into the dress and buttoned up the back. The beautiful deep green material looked great on Fern. Her eyes looked even more brilliant. She untangled her hair and Fanny combed it gently. Fern's hair had grown over the last two months and it was now just above her butt. Fern slowly placed the head dress on top of her head. Fanny admired her daughter and picked up the mirror. "Take a look."

Fern stepped up to the mirror and looked in it for the last time. "It doesn't look right." She shook her head and took the head dress from its place and set it down on the table. "That's better."

"lets go knock those boys off their feet.: Fanny said leading Fern out the door. They looked around and spotted Azeem mixing powders together. They slowly walked past and Fern curtsied in front of them.

"Who knew you could be so beautiful." Friar said.

"Almost beautiful enough to die for." Azeem said with a smile.

There's your men." Fanny said pointing to Robin and the others, who were gathering small pieces of wood. The woman just stood their silently waiting for the right moment to interrupted the men's process. John looked up first to see Fern. "Bloody hell daughter. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you father." Fern replied racing into his arms.

"You look like the moon." Robin said kissing her hand. Fern blushed a little and curtsied. Will pushed Robin aside with jealousy. "No you look better than the moon."

"Thank you Will." She replied kissing him on the forehead. "Now what is the next plan?"

"Wow!" Bull said finally still gaping at Fern. Every one laughed at his slowness.

"Come look over here." Robin said. "Do you know what this is?"

"Its Nottingham." Fern replied.

"That's right." Robin said with a nod. "Fern you will be placed here to set your plan into action on my signal. You will not be getting a weapon of any kind unless there is a major problem."

"Yes Robin." Fern said a little disappointed. Robin rolled his eyes and moved onto Bull. "Bull, you will be here by the gate to cut of reinforcements."

"Ok." Bull replied.

"John you will be on this wall to help our escape. I will conceal myself here beneath the scaffolding to cut our men from the nooses at the signal." Robin said, he got up and moved around will to show another side of Nottingham.

"No, I'll do that. You can cover us with your bow." Will suggested.

"Its to dangerous Will." Robin replied.

"So is your aim." Will remarked. Robin looked at him retroactively then went back to what he was saying. "What ever Azeem is concocting over there we all have to be in place for. You are the only six men…"

"Seven." Fanny corrected as she picked up a sward and walked into the group.

"What blazon do you think you're doing woman." John asked. "Where are the little ones?"

"They're safe. They're with my mother." Fanny replied.

"Your bleeding crack girl, you'll get hurt." John reasoned.

"I've given birth to eight babies, don't you tell me about getting hurt you big ox." Fanny shot back. "Now I'm not just going to sit around and watch one of them die now am I."

"You should be bloody minding the other seven." John protested. "Tell her Robin." Robin paused to think for a moment then stabbed a log with a dagger indicating a spot in Nottingham. "Fanny you will take place here."

Everyone rose from their place and went in their own direction. Will walked next to Fern in silence then finally asked. "What is your plan?"

"If I tell you, you will hate me forever and I will not be able to go through with it." Fern answered. "My part may cause me to go back to my old self. So I may not be able to come back to you. Promise me that if that happens you will still love me."

"Nothing could ever stop me from loving you Fern." Will replied kissing Ferns cheek. "I promise."

"Thank you." Fern said sitting down by a big oak tree. "That's exactly what I needed."

Will sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Go ahead and lean on me, so that you can fall asleep."

"Even if I did lean on you." Fern replied. "I could not fall asleep. My mind is to much awake." Fern laid her head on his shoulder anyway. She reached over and touched his chest. Will flinched in pain as her soft touched landed on a wound. She lightly lifted his shirt and traced one of the wounds with her fingers. Will grabbed her hand and pulled it away, but Fern took her hand back. "It is better to get used to the pain so you wont yell out tomorrow. Bandages my help but the pain will stay."

"I know the pain will still be there." Will replied. "But some one as pure as you should never see the wounds of a tortured man."

"The wounds do pain my heart to see them on you." Fern whispered lovingly his ear. "But I'd see the pain to clear it from you."

"You have a good heart my love." Will said kissing Fern on the forehead. "I am a lucky man to have you by me right now."

"You don't just have me here by you." Fern said sitting up. "You also have my heart."

"And you have mine." Will replied leaning into kiss the divine woman sitting next to him, but he was stopped by an arrow hitting the free right just inches from their heads. They looked ahead of them and saw Robin standing there, his bow still ready and a mischievous smile on his face. "I thought I'd stop you before you got to romantic."

"What do you want brother?" Will asked a little annoyed that Robin had interrupted them.

"I must talk to Fern." Robin replied. "Please fallow me."

Fern left Will and walked with Robin to the river. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I am worried that you are leading Will on." Robin said taking Ferns hands. "I ask of you to tell him before you two get personal."

"I will not be going back to my father." Fern replied. "I will stay with my mother. Fanny told me the truth about my Father's past and I have chosen to stay here with my real mother."

"That's what you may want, but that may not be what you get." Robin reasoned. "Please don't break his heart."

"If I can not come back to him, he will not be the only one heart broken." Fern replied sadly. "I love Will with all my heart. If I can not have him by my side I will never marry."

Robin nodded and released her hands. "Take care of him tonight. Make sure he forgets his pain my tomorrow."

"I will do that." Fern said with a smile. She went back to the tree where she had left Will to find him fast asleep. Smiling to herself Fern sat down by him and playfully bit at his ear. Will shifted in his sleep but did not awaken. Fern moved his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead over and over then moved down his nose to his lips. She moved her hand up and down his chest. He grunted in pain and woke up. He moved Fern's hands away but she moved them right back. "Let me take away your pain."

"It is not your job to take away my pain." Will said holding Fern's hands.

"I make it my job and I will finish it." Fern replied kissing him passionately. Will dropped her hands and let her have her way with him. Fern lifted up Wills shirt she traced each wound with her fingers then lifted the shirt over his head. She leaned over and lightly kissed one of the wounds. Will flinched in pain but did not push her away. She kissed every wound then looked up into Will's eyes. He no longer felt the pain.

"Our love is stronger than the pain." Fern said kissing his chest one last time.

"it is a wonderful feeling." Will replied. He looked at Fern with caring eyes and brought her closer to him. Kissing her on the forehead he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. She could not bare to think this may be the last time she would be with him. If she did get caught up in her past would he be able to forgive her? Would he believe her lover for him was true? Felling as though she was getting ahead of herself Fern let herself fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Fighting back

I do not own Robin Hood or any of the Characters.

Fighting Back

The next morning Robin carefully woke Fern. "Do not wake Will. He needs to sleep."

Fern nodded and slowly slipped away from Will. She turned to Robin who motioned her to fallow him. She did and found herself next to Fanny, who was holding Ferns head dress.

"Here you go My Lady." Fanny replied placing it on her head. Robin handed her a cloak and Fern placed it around her shoulders. She wrapped it close to her body so it almost looked like a dress itself. It went past her feet a little to cover the beautiful green gown underneath. Fern smiled at Robin for his approval. He circled her then placed her hood over the head dress. "Make sure that the hood stays up till the signal."

"Yes Robin." Fern replied. She smiled and spun around. "Alright what am I to do?"

"You know where you are to be right and how to get in." Robin asked. Fern knew Nottingham castle like the back of her hand. It had been her home since the day Guy asked for her hand.

"Yes. There is a hidden door that can only be opened by the outside. If any other way looks hopeless I'll use that way." Fern replied.

"When you reach the area where the villagers are to be kept let them hear your voice and see your face. When they are sure of who you are take off the cloak and reveal the real you." Robin explained in a steady voice. "Tell them to stay put and on your signal they may go free. Wrap yourself back up in the cloak and go near the gallows so our men know their lives will not end today. On my signal you know what else to do."

"Yes Robin." Fern said with a playful curtsy.

"Now be on your way. Remember do not draw attention to yourself and do not let your hood fall." Robin warned. Fern nodded and started down the road. She couldn't figure out what she would do if she would fail. She could save most of her people but she didn't know if her courage would stand true. She walked on wondering what Mary would say when she realized who she really was. Fern hoped everything would go according to plan. When Nottingham came into view Fern drew in a deep breath and fastened her pace. She wanted to get this over as fast as she could. As she reached the castle gates she noticed people being checked before they would be able to set foot beyond the castle gate. She watched as a young woman wearing a cloak was forced to take the cloak off. Fern laid back and snuck around to the hidden door to enter Nottingham. She looked around then opened the door. She quietly shut it behind her and looked around the room she had just entered. It was the room right next to where the villagers were to be kept. The room was plain and blank. There was no furniture it was nothing but a small blank room. Fern snuck around the edge of the wall and into the room next to it. When she entered the room she felt the villagers' eyes on her. "Fern?" She heard Mary's familiar voice call her. Fern nodded and everyone cried with relief only to be shushed by Fern.

"Have you been treated well?" she asked picking up a small girl who had ran up to her.

"Oddly, yes." Mary said from the crowd. She stepped up to her friend and gave her a hug. "How is Fox?"

Fern looked down at her feet. It broke her heart see Mary so distressed, yet alone not knowing that her little brother was dead. Fern took Mary's hand. "I'm sorry. Fox was killed in the fight."

Mary's eyes turned to tears as she backed away from her friend and found the comforting hands of her mother. "What about Bull?"

"He's ok. He's one of the men coming to get the men free." Fern replied and to her relief Mary gave her a weak smile. At least one of the men in her life wasn't dead or going to be hanged.

"Filthy men killing such a fine young man." A woman replied. She took the child from Fern's arms and set her down. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to let you know that hope comes." Fern replied. "Robin and the other free men are coming to save those who are to be hung."

"What about us?" A tall thin man asked. Fern recognized him as one of the look outs. "I know you are gifted with the bow and arrow but you can't free us all with so many guards around."

"Have faith old man." Fern teased him. She knew he was only a few years older than her. "For this task I need neither bow nor arrow."

"What are you going to do walk up to the Sheriff and beg for us back? He'll hang you next to your sweet Will Scarlet." The woman said with a look of hatred. Fern then recognized her as on of the girls trying to court Will. "No one will get us out of here unless they have a bow and arrow and by the looks of you, you came with neither."

Fern smiled and slowly let the hood fall from her head revealing the head dress. "You see I need neither bow nor arrow."

The villagers gaped at in disbelief. Some of them bowed but Fern told them all to stand. "I am still one of you despite my head dress and my past. I will do any thing to free those that I love. You are my people and you are those I love. Please do not bow to me. I do not deserve your bowing. It is all of you who deserve it from me. So stand and bow no more. If you are willing to be freed by me then you must listen to what I say. Do not leave this prison until I have given the order to have you freed and when it is granted you may leave. Do you all understand?"

The villagers nodded slowly, still in awe over her. Fern placed the hood over her head then slipped out of the prison unnoticed by the guards who seemed to drunk to even notice where they were. Fern walked past them and into the busy courtyard. It had changed in two months. Its quite yard was now filled with anxious people waiting for the hanging. Fern held back tears as she saw the gallows. Ten nooses hung from its wooden beams. One noose hung lower than the others waiting to wrap itself around Wulf's small neck. It sickened her to know that the sheriff would hang a twelve year old boy.

"Keep moving!" A gruff voice said from behind her. Fern felt the man push her hard from behind. She stumbled forward and caught her balance. She turned to see three guards smirking down at her.

"Sorry Sir." Fern replied hoping the anger wasn't noticeable in her voice. She quickly stepped away from the men and closer the gallows. She stationed herself near the front where the lower noose hung so Wulf knew he was going to be fine.

"Make way for the lord's work, no fighting here." A familiar voice called over and over as it made its way to Fern's side. The friar gave no indications that hew knew Fern at all and she did the same. They could not risk even a small glance at each other. From high above them came the sounds of horns announcing the Sheriff's arrival. Fern looked up to see him standing next to a not so happy Lady Marian. The crowd booed and hissed at the sight of him. But he didn't seem to notice. Fern turned her face away from then unable to see her unhappy cousin.

"Bring them out!" Rang the Sheriffs voice. The sound of drums played the hangers march as Fern shuttered to think of the nightmare that could happen. She heard the crowd boo and hiss some more as the men filed out one by one. Their faces were raw with cuts and their hands were tied tightly in front of them. As they pushed through the crowd towards their dreaded fate they were hit by bitts of bread and rock, thrown by angry crowd members. Fern held back a cry when she was Wulf bringing up the end. He searched the crowd for a warm and kind face but saw none. Then his eyes met one familiar face. Soon his fear turned to hate as he jumped upon the man. "Traitor!"

"What's going on?" the Sheriff demanded. The guards struggled as the pulled Wulf off the man. "Bring him here."

The guards obeyed. One took Wulf up to the gallows and two others brought the man to face the sheriff. Fern stretched her neck to see but the crowd was too thick.

"the turn coat." The sheriff replied. "Did you succeed?"

"Well, I found his layer but uh…already dead." Will's voice called. Ferns heart stopped for a moment. She forced herself not to attract attention.

"You sure?" The sheriff asked. "You saw Hood's body."

"No…" Will said struggling with his answer. "I saw a grave."

"We found this on him sir." A guard said holding up Wills sward. Fern could feel her heart break. She knew he could not get out of this. The sheriff paused to think before he answered. "String him up with the others."

The crowd cheered wildly as they brought Will towards the gallows. Fern turned towards Wulf and glared at him. He looked down at her as a tear fell from his scared eyes. Fern watched in horror as Will was tied down to the barrel of Azeem's powder. She searched for Robin in hopes for her sign but it did not come. The drums started to beat again as the Sheriff gave a nod. The drums became still and there was a moment of eerie silence before Wulf's stool was kicked out from under him. His eyes locked on Fern's and hers on his. His eyes begged her to help him and hers begged for his forgiveness. She could not tare her eyes from his terrified face. They did not move their eyes from each other till an arrow cut through the rope and Wulf tumbled to the ground gasping for air. The crowd fell silent and turned to the man who shot the arrow.

"Robin!" Marian yelled at the sight of her love. Fern turned in relief to see Robin standing in the opening his bow at his side. There was Ferns sign. She started toward the sheriff when a loud explosion sounded from behind her. Azeem had shot the barrel of powder with a flaming arrow. Fen did not slow down till she was in the sheriff's sight. She took her hood and let the cloak fall to the ground. She held her head high as the look of terror crossed the sheriff's face. He glanced over at the gallows then announced to the hanger to finish the job.

"No!" Fern cried turning back to the gallows to see the men hanging by their noosed. "Robin! The gallows."

"No! Do your job." Robin yelled as John pushed the gallows over. Fern nodded and turned back towards the Sheriff.

"I demand you to let the villagers go!" Fern yelled up to him. "Or you will pay greatly."

"Take them!" The Sheriff replied. He took Marian's hand and yanked her away. "Robin." She cried as she was pulled away.

"Leave Lady Marian!" Fern demanded but the Sheriff ran off with only one small reply. "That I can not do Lady Michelle."

The crowd went silent and all eyes where on Fern. She turned to face them and saw Will looking at her with a sad expression. Fern stood up straight and addressed the people. "Yes, it is me, Lady Michelle, but I am the same person you had grown to love as a simple person. Please listen to what I say. All of those who were imprisoned and were to be hung may now go free. You all are my friends and will stay close to my heart.

Fern stepped towards Will, but he moved away from her and got lost in the crowd. The villagers raced to the opening in the wall. Fen stayed back, she grabbed a bow and arrow and fallowed Robin.

"Hold it!" Azeem called from the wall. Every one turned to face him. "I am Azeem. I am not one of you. But I fight…I fight with Robin Hood. I fight against the tyrants who hold you under his boot. If you would be free men you must fight. Join us now. Join Robin Hood!"

The villagers paused for a moment then turned to face the enemy with Robin. Fern ran with him to the closed gate. They both saw the sheriff drag Marian into the castle. Robin turned to Fern. "Can you hit him?"

"Not with out hitting Marian." Fern replied. Soon they were joined by many of the villagers. Fern turned to find Will But ended up finding something better. "Robin The catapult."

Robin paused then realized what she meant. "Good idea!"

Robin and his men moved the catapult into place. Robin turned to Will and then over to Fern. He could feel the tension between them. "Take care of Fern, Will. She needs you now more than ever." He climbed on and was joined by Azeem.

"Is she worth it." He asked.

"Worth dieing for." Robin replied. Azeem nodded and readied himself. Robin took a deep breath and nodded to Will. "WILL!"

Will launched the catapult and the men flew over the wall. Will laughed in surprise. "Fuck me he cleared it."

"It was the luck of the Launcher." Fern teased. Will looked at her with an odd look in his eyes. He walked over to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and brought her closer to him. He leaned in, inches away from her lips when an arrow sailed past them. "If I see an arrow one more time when I am that close…!"

"Sorry about that." Wulf said racing past them. "They got the gate open."

Fern looked into Will's eyes and smiled. "Lets go kick some ass!"

"I like the way you talk." Will replied. He winked at her and they raced into the castle. They split up as soon as they got inside. Fern went to the left and Will to his right. It didn't take long before Fen was caught up in the battle. She had killed two of the Sheriff's men and was bout to finish off the third when she noticed Wulf being carried off by Charles and Henry. Anger flew through her veins when she remembered how they had tried to kill her. Fern left her fight and got into shooting range. She took aim and nailed Charles in the leg. He dropped Wulf and grabbed his leg in pain. Wulf went to take his revenge.

"Leave them!" Fern called. Wulf stopped and backed away. Fern stepped in between the men. "They are mine."

The men cowered back when they realized who Fern was. "Please don't kill us." They begged. Fern laughed and smacked her bow hard across their heads. They went down cold. Fern looked down at them anger flaring in her eyes. "That is for betraying my father and trying to kill me!"

Wulf looked down at the men surprised by his sister's strength. He backed away from her and ran into Will. Wulf shook his head and smiled. "This is great!"

Fern was about to speak when some one pointed to the highest part of the castle. Fern turned to see Robin fly threw the air and though a stain glass window.

"He really would die for her." Fern said with a little laugh.

"I'd do the same thing for you." Will replied placing a hand on her shoulder. Fern leaned up and kissed him. Then she stepped up on the stairs and called out. "All those who are loyal to the sheriff surrender now or face the consequence. I will tell you now that the sheriff will be dead soon and you will pay for what you've done to my people!"

Some of the knights dropped their weapons but still others forbid to put theirs down so fern tried another way. "If you surrender now I will make sure your sentence is minimized!"

To that the rest of the knights dropped their weapons just as Robin walked up beside her, Marian by his side.

"Welcome back Lady Michelle." Marian said giving her cousin a big hug. "I am glad you have come back to reclaim your place."

"It is only temporary cousin." Fern replied walking over to Will and placing her arm around him. "I choose to give it up when my father returns."

"But you can't!" Marian said sadly. "Only your Father can dismiss you and I am sure he doesn't want that. Take your place My Lady."

Sadly Fern nodded and walked into the castle. It didn't seem right to her. She already missed the woods.


	9. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or the Characters.

Wedding Day

Fern woke up to see Lady Marian sitting on the foot of her bed. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown and her crown was made of beautiful fall flowers.

"Is today the day?" Fern asked with a small yawn. "You look beautiful cousin."

It had been three days since they had been fighting the Sheriff of Nottingham and Marian seemed to have changed. All the worry in her eyes has vanished and she seemed as happy as could be.

"You have to come to my wedding." Marian announced at once. "I need a family member there and it won't be the same with out you there. Please come."

"There would be any thing more enjoyable than your wedding cousin." Fern said with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Then get up." Marian exclaimed pulling Fern out of her bed. She threw down a beautiful gown on the bed and left the room. Fern picked up the dress and recognized it in nothing flat. It was the dress she was wearing the day her father left. It was a gorgeous light blue with bucket sleeves and a velvety overlay. She quickly put it on and met her cousin outside the castle. She looked around and smiled at the sight of John and Wulf.

"Fern!" Wulf said as he started to run to her but John pulled him back. He bowed and Wulf did the same. Fern shook her head and signaled them to get up. She hugged both of them then stepped back.

"You two are too much like family to make you bow to me." She said with a smile. "I slight nod is all I need."

"Yes my Lady." John replied with a nod. He looked up for her approval and she smiled. He longed to take her in his arms again as his own child but knew better of it near the castle. He helped her and Marian into the wagon that awaited the journey back into Sherwood Forest. It was a long journey and no one dared to talk. They were to scared they might say something they shouldn't in front of Fern. It was odd to feel so distant from some one you had loved as your own.

"They're here!" Rang George's voice as they reached the clearing. Fern took a deep breath and wished she could stay there forever. She looked around for Will but did not see him.

"Is he here?" She asked when John helped her down from the wagon. John looked down at his feet then back up at her. "He went on one of his disappearing acts. No one has seen him for over four days."

"Robin went out to look for him but couldn't find even a foot print." Wulf replied. But wish he hadn't when he saw the sad look upon Ferns face. "He knows you'll be here today. He'll show up my lady."

The words sounded so odd coming from his lips. My lady. It rolled off his tongue as if playing a joke on her. Joking her about who she really was. She turned away from her and saw Robin walking up to her. He bowed slightly then gave her a hug. He pulled away with a giggly smile on his face. "We are going to be cousins my lady!"

"A day I hope would never come." Fern replied with a laugh. "All those days off pulling my hair and putting Marian's into the ink bottle would have never lead me to believe this day would come. But now that it has… I'm honored to call you cousin."

Robin bowed and stepped away to reveal Will standing behind him. At the sight of her Will dropped to one knee in an odd bow. Fern went to his side and bent down next to him. She searched his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. Standing up she left her hand on his face as he stood up as well. They looked at each other for awhile then Fern made her move. She leaned close to him and kissed him long and passionately. He kissed her back as though he had missed the feeling of her lips against his.

"Lady Michelle!" Marian streaked and Fern and Will broke apart. They took their places at the side of the wagon as the friar took his place. The wedding started and all Fern could do was glance longingly over at Will who returned her glances with a smile.

"By the power vested in me, by God's holy church, I say any man who says they should not be joined speak now or forever hold their peace…" The friar said looking around the group. No one notice the band of horses coming closer to them. No one answered the Friar so he started to go on. "Then I now pronounce you…"

"HOLD!" Came a familiar voice. "I speak."

"Richard!" Marian exclaimed as the man got off his horse. At the sound of King Richard's name the crowd bowed. Fern bowed as well hoping he would not see her.

"I will not allow this wedding to proceed!" he said put shushed the crowd before they had time to protest. "Unless I am able to give the bride away. You look radiant cousin."

"We are deeply honored your majesty." Robin said with a small bow.

"It's me who should be honored lord Locksley, thanks to you, I might not have a thrown." Richard said signaling for the crowd to stand. "Friar Proceed."

"Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The friar said happily.

Robin rolled his eyes and brought Marian closer to him. "I know that." He kissed her passionately and the crowed erupted in approval. Fern smiled but held back tears as she wished she was the one getting married to the man that she loved.

"You're the only thing I have left my lady." Richard said kissing Marian's hand. "I still can't believe they had killed my beloved Michelle."

"Then don't believe it." Marian said bringing Fern out from the crowd. Richard looked at her for a moment then brought her into a hug.

"My daughter!" He said as a tear fell from his eye. "I thought I had lost you along with our line of leaders."

Fern pulled away from him and turned to Marian. "See! That is all I am to him. I am his only child but because I am a girl I have to marry a well kept man and have his children. I'm not a daughter to him. I'm a horse!"

"Michelle I will not tolerate your attitude!" Richard threatened. "I could banish you from the castle for as long as you live.!"

"Then do it!" Fern yelled back. "I have fallen in love father. I have fallen in love with the forest. I have fallen in love with the greatest family in the world that is part mine by blood and part mine by the love they have for me. I have also fallen in love with a man. I don't want to go live the life of the wealthy. I want to live a simple life with a man I love and a real family!"

Richard looked around at the crowd as the stared in amazement at Ferns braveness. No one would talk to a king that way, not even his own flesh and blood. He turned his gaze upon Fern. "How dare you say such things! You will marry whom I tell you too and if you don't you will live in the castle as an old maiden!"

"Then I will forever live as a maiden!" Fern said tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned around and pulled Will out from the crowd. "This is the man I love father. And if he is not allowed to have my heart and my body, then I will marry no one."

"Then an old maiden you shall be!" Richard ordered. "Guards! Take my daughter home and make sure she stays there!"

Will took a hold of Fern but Robin placed a hand on his shoulder to telling him to let her go. With a heavy heart he did.


	10. lonlieness

Loneliness

Fern stayed in her room and refused to come out. Richard had come to visit her many times in hopes that she would change her mind and take back the things she had said to him. But she refused to even acknowledge his presents.

"Please Lady Michelle. You must talk to your father." A servant girl begged as she brought in Ferns breakfast.

"Please I beg you not to call me Michelle. I loath the name. Knowing that that name binds me to the life that I must live here I do not wish to be called it." Fern protested taking the tray from the servant. Bowing a little the servant backed away toward the door but was soon called back by Fern. "What might your name be?"

"My Lady?" The servant girl asked confused.

"Your name what might it be?" Fern asked again.

"My name is Holly, My Lady." The girl replied looking down at the floor.

"Such a wonderful name." Fern replied with a smile. "Have you ever been in love Holly?"

"Yes My Lady." Holly said with a shy smile.

"Tell me about your love." Fern said motioning for the girl to sit down by her. "And I shall tell you about mine."

Smiling Holly took a seat but fell silent for she was afraid to talk with out being asked a question first.

"Tell me every thing about this man. What might his name be?" Fern asked with a smile. Holly looked down at her dirty hand and began to tell about the man she had fallen in love with.

"His name is Nathan. He is one of the guards that brought you back to the palace. I apologize if he hurt you in any way. He was only doing his job." Holly still looked down at her hands as she talked. "We met last year after you had disappeared. He had been a guard to the Sheriff during that time when the Sheriff was looking for beautiful servant girls. Nathan had not known what the Sheriff wanted with the girls but soon found out that he was forcing them to touch him. Nathan took me to stay with his family to save me from the humiliation."

"He sounds like a true gentleman." Fern assured her. "Does Nathan love you back?"

"Oh yes My Lady I'm sure he does indeed." Holly said looking up into Ferns face and smiling. The princess had changed since the year before. Her face was kinder and she listened to her like she was interested in what she had to say. She was not like the other Nobles who smiled nodded there heads and ignored every thing their people had said to them. "Nathan had told me of how he feels about me. But I am sad to say that they can only be feelings. We are forbidden to be seen together unless accompanied by another. My father is a very strict man."

"I know how you feel." Fern said sadly. "I had to leave my lover back in the woods. He had been forbidden to come near the castle and I have been forbidden to enter the forest unaccompanied. I do miss him so."

"My Lady! A devilish idea has just come to me. God my punish me for this sin but any punishment from him shall be worth it." Holly said excitedly. "What if you name me your personal maid and Nathan your guard? Where ever you shall go I shall go with you and so will Nathan. We could take you to see your lover and I may always see mine!"

"Holly that is a wonderful idea!" Fern said almost surprised that she hadn't thought of it herself. "I will ask my father about it and apologize for my actions. He shall more than willingly grant my wish. You and Nathan shall see each other as much as you want. And I shall see Will again."

Fern got to her feet and hugged Holly. "You are such a grand person. I shall show you as much kindness as my maid as you have shown me today. We shall be great friends. Now you shall go and please tell my Father that I will speak with him."

Holly bowed and left the room. Fern took a deep breath and waited for her father's arrival. To her surprise Richard did not take long to enter her room.

"You have asked for me?" Richard asked. Fern turned to him and smiled.

"Yes father. I hope it is not too late to ask for your forgiveness. I understand that my country comes before the feelings of my heart." The word that came from Ferns mouth broke her heart but she made sure Richard did not since it. "Please father, forgive my rudeness and allow me to be courted once more. I only ask that I be allowed my own maid and guard. The servant girl that came to serve my breakfast this morning I have taken a liking to. I only ask that she be named my personal maid."

"I accept your apology and grand you your maid." Richard said pleased. "Do you have a choice in a guard or would you like me you make the choice?"

"I would like to look them over." Fern replied. "To see if they are fit to guard me."

"You shall do so at noon." Richard replied. "I will send the servant girl up. I believe she is the daughter of Raymond. The servant that used to be your mothers. She shall be here as soon as she finishes her last chores of the morning."

"Thank you father." Fern said with a bow and Richard left her. She couldn't believe how well the plan had worked.

The next morning Holly stood by Fern's side as they watched the guards take there places. Fern glanced at Holly every so often to find out witch one was Nathan. The fourteenth guard to enter the courtyard brought a slight smile to Holly's face. Holly sneezed slightly. That was the sign. Number fourteen was Nathan. Fern watched the others enter then stepped up and down the line of men every so often asking them questions. She made sure she stopped by Nathan the most.

"Thank you guards for sparing your time for me." I have made my decision. You there. The young one. Your name was Nathan if I was heard right. Will you do me the honor of guarding me with your life."

"Yes Lady Michelle." Nathan said standing up tall and looking past her.

"Then fallow me." Fern replied. "There are many things you must know before you will be placed in your new position."

Nathan nodded and fallowed Holly and Fern to Fern's room. Holly would every so often look over at Nathan but Nathan made sure not to make eye contact with her.

"Nathan. This is my room. You will have to knock when you are to tell me some thing unless I scream then please don't knock." Fern said and Holly smiled at her joke. "This is my maid Holly. I have already been told that you two get along very well."

Nathan tensed at Ferns words but did not argue with her. "Yes My Lady we get along."

"You don't have to pretend around me Nathan." Fern said with a smile. "Go ahead and love her when you are with me. I am here only as a distraction to Holly's father."

Nathan looked at Holly then brought her into his arms into a worm hug. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and looked happily up at Fern. "Thank you My Lady you truly are a blessing."

"Please Nathan. In here call me Fern. It is my true name and I would like to be called it." Fern replied. "Here are the rules. You two are allowed to be together here. And when we are off on a wonderful adventure. But you still have to work. I will try to do my best to clean up myself, but I can't do it all. I will also worn you not to go telling any one of what is happening here or you both will be in grave danger. Nathan there is a room for you right across the hall. Holly had a bed close to the door so she will be able to sneak off easily to your room. Do not get caught and do not run off every night. I will also want to go to the forest to see my family there. No one is to know were we go. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Fern." Both replied still keeping their eyes on each other.

"Good." Fern said with a smile. "Let's get some horses ready. I believe my father had set aside three grand horses for us. I can't wait a moment longer. Will is in that forest heart broken and I won't sit around knowing that."


	11. Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or any of its Characters. **

**AN: Just thought I'd add a little more romance. Hope you enjoy. I'm a bad romance writer. Sorry.**

Fern sat up strait in her saddle as she waited for Nathan and Holly. Fern's horse was a beautiful gray mare with dark gray speckles across its body. Holly's horse was brown with a white patch down its nose and Nathan had a black stallion. It's sleek body showed it's beauty and strength in the morning sun.

"My Lady what might the horses' names be?" Holly asked bringing her horse next to Ferns.

"Mine is Storm cloud. Yours is Oak. And Nathan's is Night sky." Fern replied as Nathan finally mounted the stallion. Nathan brought Night Sky into a slow walk and stopped in front of the women.

"My lady I am ready when you are." Nathan said. Fern nodded and they started on the path towards the forest. Fern waited till they were at least a mile into the forest before she took the lead.

"Let me show you my home." Fern replied and brought Storm Cloud into a gallop. The others fallowed her. She slowed down after about an hour. She watched the trees above her as Holly and Nathan exchanged frightened glances.

"We are almost there!" Fern exclaimed as she waved up at one of the trees. There at his post was Bull. Smiling he readied two arrows and shot the to the ground. Fern and the others road over the small hill to reveal the small village that had been rebuilt. Fern stopped as she searched the villagers. Nathan and Holly stopped beside her their mouths dropped in awe.

"FERN!" Wulf cried squeezing to the front. Fern jumped off Storm Cloud and raced down the hill till both of them were connected in a worm hug.

"You came back." Wulf said as tears streamed down his face.

"I made you a promise that I could never break." Fern said happily. She looked up to see the Villagers on their knees in a bow. The only ones still standing were Robin, Marian and the Little family.

"Please do not bow to me here." Fern told them. "Here I am not royalty I am one of you."

Slowly the villagers got to their feet as the Littles raced to fern and encircled her in a warm hug.

"Welcome back daughter." Fanny said "How did you get here?"

"I fallowed my heart mother." Fern replied. "I brought two lovers together so that I could be with mine. Please where might Will be?"

"He locked himself into his home." Robin said pointing to it. "Not even I, his brother, could get him to come down."

"We are worried about him cousin." Marian replied. "that is one of the reasons that we are still here. We want him to come stay with us."

"Will!" Fern yelled up to his house. "Please my love come down from there. I can not climb those trees in a dress that weighs more than Wulf."

Within seconds Will was on hid rope bridge. "Its about time you showed up. I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."

He climbed down the ladder and hurried toward his lover. He brought her in to a hug and then a kiss.

"Never leave me like that again." He said as he pulled away.

"I would stay by your side forever if I could." Fern replied. Then she remembered her friends. She turned towards the hill. "Holly, Nathan, Please join us. Come and meet my Family."

Nathan and Holly jumped off their horses. Nathan took hold of Night Sky and Storm Clouds' rains and headed down the hill. He and Holly stopped right behind Fern.

"Nathan, Holly, this is my mother Fanny, and my stepfather John; my brothers Wulf, Buck, Teddy, and Elk; my sisters Maple, Doe, and Rose. Every one this is my guard Nathan and my maid Holly."

"Hello." They all greeted.

"And this man is Will Scarlet. He's my heart and soul." Fern said smiling at him. Nathan and Holly smiled knowingly and Fern went on. "These two are my dearest friends that I have known all my life. This is my cousin Lady Marian and her husband Robin of Locksley."

Nathan quickly inclined his head to Robin. "Robin of the hood, you had once given my family money so they could buy food. For that you save my baby sister. I thank you greatly. How could I ever repay you?"

"Watch other Fern and bring her to my brother when ever you can." Robin replied. "It breaks all our hearts to know they are split apart."

"Yes Robin." Nathan replied. "That I can do."

"Good. You may hand the horses to George and Mary. They will take them to water and to food." Robin ordered as George and Mary came forward. They took the horses rains and lead them away.

"I am sorry to say that we can not stay long. I must get back as soon as the horses are rested. Father doesn't know I am here." Fern said sadly looking around at the village.

"I wish you could stay." Will said holding her close.

"She would if she had her choice in the matter." Holly replied for Fern. "She does nothing but talk of you."

Fern blushed and turned into Will. "What can I say. I'm in love with this man."

"And I love you." Will answered tucking Ferns hair behind her ears. He looked around then quickly grabbed Fern and raced to the ladder. Smiling she climbed up the ladder as Will Fallowed close behind her. they entered Will's home and he took no time to grab her close. He kissed her neck patiently. "I may not be able to control my passion for you."  
"Then don't. I will not waits my time keeping myself pure for a man I do not love." Fern answered taking Will's shirt off. His wounds were healing and most had begun to scar. "Take my purity Will. No one shall have it but you."

And so Will did.

"Oh Will, I wish we could have done this sooner. Fern said as he climbed off her and laid next to her. "Winter is coming in two months time and there is little chance of me visiting soon."

"I'll wait for you my lover." Will said with a smile.

"My Lady?" Holly called from the rope bridge. Will quickly pulled up his pant as fern pulled down her dress. Holly entered the house and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry my Lady but the sun is beginning to fall and out horses wait."

"Its ok Holly. Please fix my hair as I can not see how messy it truly is." Fern replied turning to Will. "Till we meet again my lover."

Holly finished Fern's hair and retied Ferns dress with one swift motion.

"You're good at that." Will replied.

"I've had many years of practice." Holly replied taking Fern's hand. "Goodbye Mr. Scarlet."

Holly pulled Fern out of Wills home and they quickly climbed down the ladder and mounted their horses. Will watched them ride away from the village. "Till we meet again my lover."


	12. The Love of Her People

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Robin Hood.**

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. This story is coming to an end soon so I hope you enjoyed it! I should have it finished today.**

Fern did not get the chance to visit the village before the winter months set in. her father kept a close watch on her after her return from the woods.

"Oh my dear Fern, I believe you and I share the same secret." Holly replied as both girls' middles seemed to grow larger as the months grew on. "They shall be great friends."

"That they shall." Fern replied with a smile. Just then the door flung open and Nathan rushed in.

"Fern your father seeks your presents and is coming to your chambers as I speak. He knows about the babies." Nathan said fear in his eyes.

"How do you know of this?" Fern said frightened. She was scared to see what her father might do.

"He had told me himself." Nathan answered just before King Richard raced into Fern's room. He grabbed her around the throat and pushed her up against the wall. He felt her rounded stomach then smacked her hard across the face. "Who is the father? Is it your guard?"

"No father." Fern said rubbing her cheek. "The guard is not the father of my baby."

"Then who?" Richard demanded.

"My lover. The man who owns my heart and soul." Fern replied. "Will Scarlet Brother of Robin of Locksley and son of Lord Locksley."

Richard slapped her again. "I should have you hung by your neck for this! Both you and your maid shall have your babies killed."

"No!" both Holly and Nathan cried out. Nathan held Holly tightly and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I should have known you were her baby's Father." Richard yelled turning to Nathan. "You shall be hung for this young man."

"No father please!" Fern yelled as she raced in between her father and her friends. "Please spare there lives and let them live as a family. Take my life in place of his."

"You do not know what you are asking." Richard retorted in surprise.

"But I do father." Fern replied. "You once took in a servant girl by the name of Fanny. You mad a baby girl with her then banished her from this castle…"

"Fanny died many years ago." Richard said angrily as he interrupted his daughter.

"She took me into her family, saving my life." Fern said ignoring her father. "There I learned what its like to live among our people and I learned to love them as equals. I will ask you again to take my life for his. And if you do take my request I ask that when I am hung you tell the people that I died for them all."

Richard glared down at her. "Then I take your request. Nathan and Holly from this point on you are banished from this castle. And remember this your freedom has destroyed the chances for a new king of my blood line."

Holly reached out for Fern but Fern turned her away. She watched as her friends left her to her punishment.

"Michelle, I am very disappointed in you. From this moment on you are no longer my daughter. Guards, take her away." Richard ordered and Fern could see the hurt in his eyes. The two guards that were stationed outside her door came in and took Fern to the dungeon. Crying she placed a hand on her stomach. She knew her people would remember her forever.

Nathan and Holly took their horses and rode as fast as they could into the forest. They didn't remember the path they had taken to the outlaw camp so they rode till their horses became tired. They still had no idea where they were and the cold was starting to nip at their toes.

"Nathan. I fear that we may be lost." Holly said with a sob.

"Don't cry my love, we will find our way." Nathan said riding up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That is not why I am crying." Holly said with another sob. "Because of us Fern is going to be hung. Nathan we killed her."

Nathan looked down at the ground but before he could answer her they found themselves surrounded by woodsmen. They pointed their bows at the travelers who quickly raised their hands.

"Wait." A big man said coming out of the woods fallowed by a young boy. The man circled them eyeing them closely.

"Father! It's the guard and Fern's maid!" The boy said fallowing his father. "Remember father!"

"Wulf hold your tongue." The man said eyeing them one last time. "What are you two doing out her in the middle of winter?"

"We have been banished from the castle." Nathan replied and Holly let out a small cry. "Fern asked to take my place on the gallows and the king agreed."

"And why has she asked that?" Little John asked not believing them.

"I am carrying his baby sir. King Richard had already forbidden up to see each other. Fern took Nathan's place so that we could live happily as a family." Holly could tell that John still wasn't believing her. "She said something about letting the baby have both a mother and a father since King Richard had banished her mother. Her real mother. The woman who goes by the name of Fanny."

John looked up at Holly in shock. "Come with us. You may stay with us."

"Thank you Sir." Nathan said with a tired smile.

"This isn't the castle. Call me John." John said leading the horse. "We have some planning to do."

Fern watched the winter pass by and spring blossom over the land from her dirty cell window. Her stomach bulged even more from the growing baby inside her. On the first day of spring she had her first visitors.

"Oh Michelle what have you done?" Lady Marian's voice came from behind the cell bars. Fern turned from her window to face her cousin.

"Oh god." Marian exclaimed at the sight of Fern's large belly.

"Is this a child of my brothers?" Robin asked. Fern wasn't sure if the sound in his voice was concern or anger.

"Yes Robin. This is a child of Wills." Fern replied as she held back tears. "Please tell him that we die for the love of our people."

"I will not let Richard kill you or my brother's child." Robin said angrily. Marian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please I do not want to see Michelle hung either, but I'd like to keep my husband as well." Marian replied.

"She is right Robin. I am not afraid to die knowing that I have saved the lives of so many." Fern said sadly.

"Visiting time is up." A guard yelled and the three said their sorrowful goodbyes.

"This is not the end." Robin whispered to Fern as he left. As soon as the door closed it opened again this time bringing Richard into the room.

"You are to be hung in a weeks time." Richard announced. "But you shall not be hung by the name of Michelle. You shall die by the name the people know you by. Fern Little."

"So be it." Fern replied with a small smile.


	13. Dying for her people

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Robin Hood.**

**AN: Wow I cant believe this is the end. I hope you enjoy it. I will have one more chapter after this but is will just be an update on the lives of the characters.**

The morning of the hanging Fern held her stomach lovingly. "You did not have the chance to enter this cruel world my child. Part of my is grateful that you shall not know this world full of hatred and betrayal. But I am also sorrowful that you never met the people that I have. Do not be scared for you shall not die alone. We both shall die for the people of our kingdom. I love you my child I just wish we could have known each other."

With those words Fern was escorted out of her cell and into the courtyard. The crowd murmured as she passed them. She looked for any familiar face but saw none. Bowing her head she walked the rest of the way in silent tears. She stepped onto the stool and looked down at the large red gown that hid her bulging stomach. The noose fell over her face and tightened around her neck. More tears streamed down her face as she looked out at the people she once ruled. Not one of them could meet her eye.

"Fern Little you have been sent to the gallows to replace a man by the name of Nathan by your own request." King Richard announced from his tower. "You also requested that I tell the people that you die for them. You loved them enough to give your life for them. Now let me tell you, the people of my kingdom that this is not so. She dies to hide her guilt of being with child. And know the time has come. Fern Little you shall be hung from the neck till dead."

Fern closed her eyes and took in one last breath. She felt the stool be kicked out from under her and the whistling sound of an arrow as is soared threw the sky and threw the rope. Fern fell to the ground and looked out into the crowed of people to see who had shot the arrow but she could see no one.

"Fern! Fern!" Wulf yelled. The crowd gasped as the boy climbed up to the gallows to Ferns side. Wulf helped her to her feet. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

"Wulf you could get killed!" Fern said fallowing him into the crowd.

Wulf took her hand and smiled. "Robin shot the arrow. And I'm just the distraction."

"Stop them!" King Richard yelled. Wulf tightened his grip on Ferns hand as the crowd engulfed them. They almost seemed to be hiding her.

"Wulf they're going to surround everyone." Fern said as she saw the guards circle the crowd. "We're going to be closed in."

"Don't worry." Wulf said looking around. Soon they were met by the twins and Marry. Marry was dressed in a red gown not much different than Ferns. Wulf smiled and let go of Ferns hand. "You fallow Doe and Buck. Mary and I will go this way."

"Wulf don't get yourself killed." Fern begged. Doe and Buck took Fern's hand and led her to a waiting Fanny. There behind her where Marian, Robin, Will and the woodsmen. Everyone of them held a bow. Fanny handed Fern her bow and arrows.

"go stand by your lover, my child," Fanny said to her. "as I confront my old one."

Nodding Fern went to Will's side. He looked at her stomach and his eyes widened. Fern took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Here is your baby Will Scarlet."

Before Will had time to react the guards had reached the group of woodsmen and froze.

"Sir! Your going to want to see this." One of the guards announced and Richard cut through the crowd. He stopped when he saw the group and then his eyes fell on Fanny. "Fanny? It can't be."

"Oh but it is my good King. I will not stand around and watch to take our daughters life." Fanny replied. " Our daughter had touched the life of every one here. We have grown to respect and love her more than any noble woman that had come before her. We will not watch you kill the one person that brought hope to this land. You kill her and we will cause an up roar."

Fern is our sister!" Maple added holding up her toy bow. "You can't take her away from us."

She has opened my eyes to the way I see us treat our people." Marian added. "She truly is the light of this land."

"She has shown my brother love." Robin said placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "You had once told my father that you would have chosen me as Michelle's husband if I had asked for the honor. You had said that any son of his was a son of yours. Will is my father's son. Let him be your son as well."

"You all would risk your life for Michelle?" Richard asked looking around at the large group of people.

"She fought Nottingham along side Robin and his men. She risked her life to save all your people." Will said hugging Fern close to him. "We would risk our life for her because she has shown us that she would do the same."

"She kept your people loyal to you and the thanks you give her is to hang her!" Wulf said in anger as he made his way threw the crowd.

"Wulf!" Fern warned but Richard held up his hand to silence her.

"I see I have misjudged you Michelle." He said walking up to her. "You have shown more respect and loyalty than I was made to believe. I shall let you live, but not as a princess of this castle. But a queen of the woodsmen. Lead your people well my child."

"I will do my best." Fern said and that she did.


	14. The History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood.**

**AN: I know some of this will not make since to what the book says but I'm going with what I wanted to happen. So here is the history of what happened to my characters! Enjoy. **

**King Richard**: Ruled his kingdom differently after he let Fern go. His people grew to respect him more and love him as a person not just as a king. He died not to long after Fern had her third child and was replaced by Robin.

**Robin of Locksley**: Had two kids with Lady Marian. They lived in the Locksley castle and Robin was still know as Robin of the Hood even as he took Richard's place as king. He and Marian raised their kids to love their people as equals and the kids did just that. When Robin Died of old age his eldest son William took the role of king. There other child Michelle married a poor man but died of a pledge.

**Lady Marian**: Lived a wonderful life with her husband and two children. She fell ill after having their second child and never recovered. She died two years before Robin.

**Fanny**: Had another child two years after the birth of Elk. The baby was a girl and they named her Rebecca. Fanny died of old age but she got to see all of her children's grandkids. She had died two hours after Rebecca gave birth to a baby girl named after her grandma.

**Little John**: died from an unknown cause just weeks before the birth of his last child.

**Wulf**: Grew up into a fine young man. He married a beautiful girl from across the land and had five children. He moved his family back to the outlaw camp after his wife died of an unknown sickness. He died by the hand of his youngest son as he tought the boys how to use the sward. This kids names were Will the oldest boy Fern and Michelle the twin girls, Nathan the second youngest and John the youngest.

**Doe**: Doe never married and was killed a year after giving birth to a fatherless child. The father of the baby is still unknown to this day but the roomers around the village were the father was George. The Baby was raised by Buck and his wife.

**Buck: **Buck married a girl from the outlaw village. They had two kids. A boy and a girl. The girls name was River and the boys name was Fox. They took in Doe's baby girl and named her Doe after her mother. Both Buck and Doe lived their live to an old age seeing the rise and fall of the outlaw village.

**Maple**: she went into the castle around the age of twenty and never returned to camp. No one had heard of her wear about till the day Fern lay on her death bed. A letter was sent to her that read. My dearest sister. I write to tell you that I am well and have lived a wondrous life. I have married well and have one lovely daughter by the name of Michelle. Tell the others I miss them and wish them all well. Yours truly Mabel.

**Rose**: Rose married a man from the outlaw camp. She had two kids named Storm and Timber. No one is sure the gender on the kids because Rose moved to a neighboring village with her family and never returned.

**Teddy**: He never married but became the village storyteller. He died of old age.

**Elk**: Married Marry and Bull's first daughter Kitty. They had one boy that they named Fox. Elk lived to see the death of his son and died not to long after they say of a broken heart.

**Marry**: Got married to Bull and had two beautiful girls. They named them Kitty and Fern. Marry lived her live working for Lady Fern along with her husband Bull. They both were at Fern and Will's death bed to say goodbye to their beloved rulers.

**Bull:** Married his love Marry and had to kids. Kitty and Fern. He worked at Lady Fern's castle and died there working for Fern's eldest son.

**Azeem**: He stayed with the villagers for a year or so then moved back to his home country were he was killed trying to save a woman he loved.

**Holly: **Died giving birth to her first children. She never even got to see the beautiful triplets she had brought into the world.

**Nathan**: Raised his kids on his own and refused to take another bride. He got to see all of his grandkids have their first child.

**Will Scarlet**: Married Fern the moment they got back to the outlaw camp. He built his new wife a small castle with the help of the woodsmen. He died three minutes after Fern and his last word were remembered by the woodsmen forever. "I love this land with all my heart, but I love my wife even more. This will be my goodbye to you all because not even death can separate us."

**Fern/Michelle**: Ruled her people well. She had six children. The first born was a boy by the name of Guy. the second child was another boy that they named Robin and the third Child was a girl named Fanny. After her fathers death Fern named her forth child Richard in memory of her father. She then had twins a boy and a girl their names were Holly and Nathan. Fern died of old age and Will died shortly after her. Guy took the role of King of the Woodsmen at the age of seventeen and raised the rest of his siblings. He never married and after his death Robin took his place as king. When he died his daughter Marian ruled but lost control of the kingdom. She was murdered by a celt. Her siblings stood in front of her trying to save her life but they died as well. On that day the blood line of Fern and Will came to and end except for one of Nathan's children who was never found but was said to have lived fulfilling his great uncles way of steeling form the rich and giving to the poor. The roomer around said he went by the name Robin Hood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Since I love every one who read s my stories.**** I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of some other stories that aren't getting reviews. Never Forgotten Past is one. ****Lets**** Go Down In ****Historty****Born Enemies.****The ****Newsie's**** Angel.****The Love of Two.**** I would really love it if you would I need to know if I should keep going with them or stop. I want at least 10 reviews on each before I can start or finish any other stories. Thank you lots and ****lolts**


End file.
